Star Wars Episode VII: Secrecy and Vengeance
by Corelli Sonatas
Summary: The stubborn Han Solo marries the incisive Leia Organa. A new Sith Lord unveils himself from the shadows, and the planet Naboo welcomes a new royal family. Is there a future for the endangered species of Jedi? Will Han and Leia find peace in the post-war galaxy, or will it even feel like a post-war time? My version of Star Wars after Episode VI.
1. CHAPTERS 1 & 2

**_If you have already read "Following the Victory Celebration", please skip to part "2".  
_**

* * *

**1**

It was a sedate morning on the farthest moon of Endor. Members of the Rebel Alliance endured their most valuable sleep in years. Everyone – from the alliance members to the furry Ewoks – was exhausted from the previous night; they had celebrated their most rewarding victory of the end to a dark time. The Emperor, along with its Empire, was no longer the superior of the galaxy.

Luke woke up to the sound of domestic birds rejoicing in their usual song. He realized that it was morning, and that everyone had slept in. He got out of the hammock in his cabin - which housed other pilots - to start the day.

…

"Leia?" someone's voice called softly. Leia slightly opened her eyes to see Han Solo, with that confident expression she knew too well.

"Good morning. What is it?" she calmly asked, still exhausted.

"I have something to say -" he started, but a loud Ewok horn sounded, which Han figured to mean that everyone was needed outside the cabins. Both understanding the wake up call, Han and Leia nodded to each other.

"Tell me later." Leia touched his shoulder, and then hurried out of the room. Han followed her to see what was going on.

Luke greeted his friends in the crowd and Mon Mothma began her speech. "Thank you all for your help these past years to end the war. Although our work, unfortunately, is not complete." She paused to make eye contact with the people in her audience. "Admiral Ackbar and I have decided that everyone will be assigned a different location to seek out any hiding workers of the Empire. Keep a sharp eye, as this will not be easy; be prepared to, if necessary, fight."

The crowd took a moment to speak to one another about the news. Ackbar silenced everyone and finished, "After your work is complete, notify us if it is a success. You will then be free to go back to the homes you left before your commitment to the Alliance."

There were some cheers, applauses, and stifles of tears. Every alliance member would be able to go home – back to the families that were left waiting and brokenhearted.

"I'm surprised. I thought they would keep us another year," Han joked. Leia and Luke chuckled. Organa gave Han a look to come over. He drew closer to her, sensing something important.

"Yes?" he asked.

"You were going to tell me something earlier," she reminded him, smiling. He grinned back, but quickly turned serious. Han could not wait to express his thoughts.

"Leia, we've known each other for four years now, and I've thought about the time we've had together." He held her hands in his, locking his gaze upon her smooth face and oval, dark eyes.

"I know, Han. I've wanted to tell you…well, I…so deeply care for you. I know you have felt the same about me. We've been through trying times, and we know each other very well…" Leia looked into the Corellian's eyes. They were full of hope, love, and best of all: agreement. She smiled.

Han spoke once more. "I haven't been fair to you, though, and you're a princess. I could never be a prince, so…I have always thought that I don't deserve someone as powerful and as pure as you," he concluded. Han felt that in some ways, she would agree, whereupon he let go of her hands.

Leia stopped him. "No. It doesn't matter if you aren't a prince! I feel as if I could never deserve you. But I love you. You take away my pain…and fill me with a kind of happiness that I haven't felt in years…"

Solo slowly leaned in to kiss her, and asked, "Will you marry me?"

Leia, overwhelmed as much as overjoyed, managed with the energy she could muster, "Of course… Yes!" The two embraced, ecstatic with the slightest feeling that all recent events were only a dream.

* * *

**2**

Meanwhile Luke Skywalker reminisced with his friends about the victorious memories as pilots during the reign of the Empire.

"Man, I'll miss flying with you, Luke." Wedge Antilles patted his companion's shoulder. The other pilots nodded in accord.

"Boy, will I miss you guys! Never forget our times together. Sometime soon, let's go flying." Luke gave the men a competitive look, and then imparted a final goodbye.

"R2-D2, slow down and wait for me!" C-3PO yelled to the astromech droid. R2 thought it was a race to the _Milennium Falcon_. He continued to be far in the lead, upsetting the protocol even more.

Shortly Han, Luke, Leia, Chewbacca, and the two droids made it onto the ship. "So, we were assigned to Hoth?" Han asked Luke.

3PO broke in. "Hoth? Sir, it is so far away and terribly cold! I don't know about you, Captain Solo, but it's truly unfair! Why would there be any life forms on-" Leia shut off the protocol droid.

"Thank you, Leia," Han acknowledged in a still-annoyed tone. He kissed her, and before starting the engine, decided to tell Luke the news of his proposal to Leia.

"Congratulations! I'm very happy for both of you," Luke exclaimed.

"I can't believe it," Leia admitted. "Everything…these past few days… It's all a blur." Han nodded. He thought about the day he rescued the princess from the Death Star; he had never the desire to do so. He was thus thankful for Luke, who had persuaded him to go – _immensely _grateful.

Leia began to think about her father – her _real_ father. The one who had tortured her, destroyed the planet Alderaan, and tried to have her brother killed – as well as Obi-Wan, who did die. This, she knew with her entire heart, could not remain unknown to Han. If she was to marry him…

"Han, I must tell you the truth," she began vaguely, but gradually elucidated. "I know you won't like it, but you must know."

Solo spoke in a low voice, "You can tell me anything." He noticed nervousness in the shady eyes of the princess, and could tell that there was dreadful news to bear. Han braced himself.

"My father… Darth Vader was my father." Leia stepped back and took a deep breath. These words felt shameful to her. Having to speak such a phrase was just as bad as reliving the destruction of Alderaan.

"Hold on. You're…how could you be… How…" Han paused. "Wow. But you wouldn't expect our plans to change, would you? I mean…you can't control who your father was." He smiled at Leia and announced, "We _will_ be married. Nothing will stop me." Han embraced her and they started laughing – something they had rarely ever done – and at that moment Chewie blurted something from the pilot's seat.

"Let's go to Hoth!" exclaimed Han with enthusiasm.

"We're here," Luke announced minutes later. Everyone departed the _Falcon_ with proper gear for the deluge of snow.

"Do we have a plan?" Leia questioned her brother over the insane, whirling winds.

"Yes. Once we find whoever is hiding, we can set a timed explosion close by and run for it. Easy."

"What a simple task. Nothing I expected," thought Han. "Harsh, but let's try it." He added, "Oh, and Chewie, remain on the ship until I radio you about what to do next."

…

Luke was scanning the area around him. Nothing but snow, wind, and ice could be detected on his scanners. He trudged through the storm alone, as he had separated from Han and Leia.

Suddenly Luke spotted the remains of the old Echo Base, standing destroyed but inhabitable. _I remember when I was taken into the Wampa's cave_, he recalled. His imagination was interrupted by the immediate departure of a ship.

"That came from the base," observed Luke. "The only ones who know of this place are the rebels and the Empire…" Skywalker quickly retrieved his comlink and connected with Han.

"Come in, Han," Luke practically yelled into the device. It sounded fuzzy for a moment, but soon a familiar voice came in.

"Luke, I copy. Find anything?" Han asked.

"There are people taking refuge in the old Echo Base. They must be part of the Empire, and one ship took off toward the east…I think our plan will work. I'm going to climb to the top of the building to place the bomb, and then Chewie can fly over and get me."

"Copy that. I'll notify the 'ol fuzzbal," Han responded. "What if more manage to get away?"

"Then we'll scan the area afterward and try not to worry. I doubt any more will evade us." Luke tried to sound confident, but he really was unsure. He slowly dropped to the ground and crawled to the base. He remembered that there were cameras around the building, which could, in Skywalker's case, be dangerous.

…

"Good thing the plan's working," Han told Leia, relaxed.

"We can't be sure of that yet. I bet Luke hasn't even reached the building. He has to find a way to avoid those security cameras," Leia reminded him. She shuddered at the thought of it.

…

Luke was so close to the base. _Almost there_, he urged himself. He started to climb the wall of the base. Finally, he was successful. Luke silently celebrated, then took out the timed explosive item and set it for fifty seconds. "Guys, get here fast. You have forty-five seconds!" he whispered into his comlink. Thirty seconds. After ten, the _Millennium Falcon_ came zooming at Luke. A metal arm lowered from the ship and he immediately hopped up to clutch it. He held on tight, and the _Falcon_ began to accelerate. Five, four, three, two, one.

_Boom! _Luckily, Skywalker made it in the ship in time, and Chewie ascended high enough to avoid the blow.

"Yes!" shouted an excited Leia. There were no signs of life below. Their work seemed to be complete.

"You came just in time, Chewie. Thanks." Luke gave the Wookiee a hug and the two other heroes joined in. _Thank goodness_, he praised.

…

The proud team landed on Endor, greeted by Admiral Ackbar. "Pleased to see you, General Solo; General Skywalker; Princess." The Mon Calamari's deep, bold eyes looked larger and warmer than at the time of the war.

Leia spoke up: "Admiral, our task is finished. We only had one escape on a small-scale ship before we could act."

"Thank you, Princess Leia. Many thanks to all of you. The majority of the Alliance has succeeded so far, as well." Ackbar turned to leave and added, "You may stay here until you have established homes to live."

Leia looked at her friends in disappointment. "You don't have a home anymore, Luke. And Han…" Her mind went blank.

"We'll find a place, I promise," Han assured her. He gazed upon the woman for a long moment, and then broke the silence. "Hey, I can ask some old friends on Corellia if we can have the wedding there."

"Is it as beautiful as people say it is? I've never been there."

"The sky is always clear, the shores are nice for a swim…you'll love it." Han recalled his early childhood. The memories of swimming in the sea and hiking the mountains touched him. "You'll love it…"

Leia reached out, touched his cheek, pulled him closer to her, and kissed him long on the lips. She grinned at him afterward; he touched her cheek. For once in a long time, things would surely work out smoothly for Leia.


	2. CHAPTER 3: Preparations

_It was the Princess of Alderaan's first birthday, and there was an immense celebration. Bail Organa felt proud of his adopted daughter, Leia. Soon her future husband and the King of Axxila would arrive and the two planets would unite._

_The time had come. The King of Axxila, Allat, was dressed in a blue cloak and shiny black shoes. He stood next to his son, the eleven year-old Prince. His name was Zizor. He looked confident, fierce, and naïve at the same time. The Queen of Axxila, Foala, greeted the stunning, regal Alderaanian family. Organa began his speech._

"_Today, my fellow citizens of Alderaan, we make a truce – an alliance – and a united kingdom with the planet Axxila, ruled by King Allat and Queen Foala. Their son, Prince Zizor, is to marry my daughter, Princess Leia! This day will be treasured among all, from our home to theirs. Let the celebration begin!" Bail Organa had spoken with pride. He embraced his wife, Breha, and held the young princess up to Zizor. The avarice prince smiled mysteriously. Bail was too excited to wonder what was processing through the boy's mind._

_Indeed, Prince Zizor did not forget this celebration._

…

"Why hasn't Princess Leia contacted me?" Zizor shouted as he stormed out of the room of his new base on Mustafar. He was a tall man with features that women would surely die for – sharp, thin eyebrows; short, black hair; best of all, his hazel eyes which seemed to turn color every now and then.

He continued his tone of obvious authority, for he was, after all, a prince. "Guards, did you find any valuable information?"

"My Lord, she's to be married! There's this scoundrel with her. A Corellian man," one guard replied.

"Well, I'll see to it that I go to this happy wedding!" Zizor yelled. He exited the base and prepared his ship for flight. "I must see this 'special occasion' for myself!"

…

Luke was traveling in his X-Wing fighter to Naboo. The planet's king had recently died, and the queen had no intention to stay where all the hurtful memories lay. She had known Padmé Amidala and the young senator's secret; thus the queen contacted Luke to meet him.

As the Jedi Master arrived in Naboo's capitol of Theed, servant droids cheerily greeted him. "We are most grateful that you have made it, Luke Skywalker. Come this way, please." The droids led him to the stunning palace.

_My mother used to live here as the queen_, Luke thought, amazed by the thought. In minutes the royal family of Naboo approached him.

"We welcome you, Luke, son of the late Queen Amidala," stated the young girl beside the queen. Skywalker assumed her to be no younger than fourteen. _She must be the princess._

He replied, "I'm honored to be here, and I hope I can serve you in any way necessary." He bowed and entered the conference room to which he was directed.

"Luke Skywalker, we've been waiting for you anxiously," the Queen of Naboo chuckled. "I am Berthia, and this is my daughter, Arali. We have decided to move on and leave dear Naboo. I understand that my next question is so sudden, but would your sister, Leia Organa, take the honor of being the Queen of Naboo?"

Luke's eyebrows raised in utter surprise. "That would be wonderful! Thank you for honoring my sister with this generous offer." He bowed to Berthia and added, "Leia will be married in a few days, to Han Solo; he will take the throne as well." The Jedi grinned, imagining his sister's elated countenance when she heard all of this.

"Thank you, Luke Skywalker." Arali bowed in kind gesture and included: "You shall return in a few days' time, then?"

Luke agreed, thanked them once more, and departed Naboo on a good note.

…

"There's Luke!" Han told Leia. They went over to greet him.

"Would you two like to be the King and Queen of Naboo?" Luke asked, his eyes sparkling with glee. His friend and sister instantly looked surprised, overjoyed, and excited.

"Are you joking?" Han teased; though he was sure his friend was not. Yet he wondered, "Why us?"

Luke explained the situation to the two of them and Leia beamed. "Well," spoke Han, "now that that's settled, I'll be off to Corellia to ask the wedding favor." He bid Leia goodbye and concluded with, "Meet me tomorrow on Corellia. I want you to get a feel for the planet before we the ceremony." Han saluted Luke and hurried off to his ship, as if he could not wait to be home again.

"Chewbacca isn't with Captain Solo," C-3PO observed. R2 beeped, and then 3PO replied, "That _is_ rather unusual. Yet Captain Solo's home planet would be most terrified to see him with a Wookiee."

Chewie - who had just walked over - growled at the protocol droid, who cowered in fear. "Easy, Chewie," Luke admonished nervously. He pushed the droids out of the Wookiee's range so that they would not be squeezed to death.

Leia sighed as Han's ship left the Endor moon. She hurried to catch up to her brother, who was on his way to the campsite.

The day was overcast on Corellia, which Han remembered to be extremely rare. He landed on the breezy beach and shut down the _Falcon'_s engines. _I hope someone recognizes me,_ he thought, beginning to worry. Had it really been countless years since he had set foot on his homeworld?

As Solo reached the building, which looked to him like the newly modeled palace, the king of Corellia walked over to him.

"Who might you be, young man?" the king kindly asked.

"Do you remember me, Freywick?" Han asked. "Han Solo, the son of your father's best friends?"

King Freywick's eyes grew wide. He practically shouted, "Han! It's actually you! You've come back after all of those years…"

"Good to see you, old friend," replied Solo.

"I can't believe you actually came back! After what happened-"

"I don't speak of that anymore," Han remarked bluntly. He reflected on his parents' unforgivable act of abandoning him in his early years. What had transpired afterward…well, Solo wouldn't think of it. His thoughts shifted back to the present time. "I'm to be married soon, and I have no place for the wedding -"

"Of course, Han! Anything for you!" Freywick seemed so fascinated by his old friend who stood before him. "Do you want it set up near the beach? In the garden? Or perhaps the palace…"

"How about the beach?" suggested Solo. The king agreed, gave Han a farewell (as the king's wife had called him), and left. Han was so proud of his success that he forgot to inform Luke and Leia that the wedding was the planned for the next day.


	3. CHAPTER 4: A Comical Wedding

The following day on Endor was a bustling one; rebels everywhere packed up their clothing and supplies and found their ships on the departure pad.

Inside one of the cabins, Leia was trying on her attire for the wedding. "Has Han called to tell us anything?" Luke called to his sister, whom he noticed was formally dressed.

"No. I guess we should go to him. I'd like to show him this dress. Will he like it?" she asked, rotating in a circle to give her brother full perspective.

"He will." Luke admired the satin blue dress. Leia had curled her hair and left it down with a matching blue ribbon tied around the circumference of her head.

"I'll dress in my formal attire to show Han, too. Let's get going…"

"Don't forget _us!" _C-3PO shouted, frantically moving toward the ship. R2 beeped and followed behind, irked with his companion for being so silly.

"No worries, you two," Luke assured them. "We couldn't carry on without you."

…

Corellia was unbelievingly beautiful. The flowery scenery and the sounds of the trees' leaves swaying combined to form Han's joyful mood. Tables were being set down with authentic foods for the wedding guests.

Han made some last-minute invitations via comlink. Afterward he entered the palace's guest room to prepare for the event.

There was a knock on Han's door shortly after. "Come in," he answered. Han turned to see King Freywick and that smile he always carried over his face.

"Well, my friend, how does everything out there look?" Freywick queried, seeming quite pleased no matter what Han replied.

"Very nice, Your Majesty. I can't thank you enough. Princess Leia will be so happy."

"She's a princess? Of which planet?"

"Alderaan." Han noticed that his voice had automatically lowered as he had spoken. He inferred that his closeness to Leia had surely increased his love for what she treasured most. "That's why we didn't have a place…" Han got up and changed the subject. "How do I look?"

"Ready for a princess, that's for sure!" King Freywick gave Han a friendly pat on the back.

"Well, I should get back to the beach," Han told the king of Corellia, feeling somewhat guilty of his desire to escape the King's presence. "The wedding begins in one hour." With that, Solo departed the palace for the tranquil shores that danced in low tide.

…

Luke's ship landed on the beach right next to where the wedding was set up. Han saw it, beaming, and turned to the king. "I'm not sure why they're late, but they're here…" Han trailed off, seeking a reason as to why Luke and Leia had not been punctual. "Oh, no… I didn't tell them the wedding was today." He felt so embarrassed as he explained this to Freywick.

"Well, I suppose we can stall everything until-" the king stopped in midsentence when he saw two droids, a Wookiee, and a young man and a formally dressed woman exit the starship in proper attire.

"Wait." Freywick turned to Han. "I thought you didn't tell them…"

Han took in a deep breath and let it out. He felt as if all weight was lifted from his shoulders and decided to leave this miracle unquestioned.

Meanwhile, Leia and Luke were stunned, both by the glistening sun beginning to set and the abundance of people dressed in formal attire, seated at tables.

"The wedding is _today?"_ Leia interjected, astonished. "He never-"

"…the best man, Luke Skywalker," a loud voice announced. Luke shrugged and advanced down the aisle with a reverent, but surprised, expression on his face.

Next the two droids were called, along with a surprisingly well-behaved Wookiee. The crowd was politely silent; some were still amused by Chewbacca and R2-D2, who looked the most aware. 3PO was quite confused as he sauntered down the decorated path of the aisle.

When R2, 3PO, and Chewie made it to Han, the echoing voice sounded once more: "Please stand in honor of the bride."

Guests had their share of "oohs" and "aahs" as the embarrassed yet ecstatic Princess Leia walked elegantly in her blue, satin dress that flowed to the floor.

Han stared in awe; he thought she had never looked more stunning.

As the princess finally reached Han and the minister after what seemed to be an eternity, Leia whispered so only Han could hear: "You're toast."

Han mouthed, "I'm sorry," but she motioned him to stop as the minister spoke.

"Do you take Han Solo to be your husband…?"

Following the litany of things Leia had been long willing to accept, she announced, "I do." The woman could not stop smiling. How wonderful she felt to have met a man who understood her and loved her for who she was.

"Do you, Han Solo, take Princess Leia Organa to be your wife, to cherish…" The minister went on and on, and Han felt a few tears form in his eyes. He couldn't process the reality of the present event. He took a deep breath to regain his composure and replied, "I do."

"I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now-"

The minister needed not to finish because at that moment, Han embraced Leia with no hesitation and kissed her.

The audience cheered. As Han let go of her, he managed, "I'm sorry."

"After that, no apology is needed." Leia laughed. She beamed even more. The two turned at the sound of R2 whistling; the little droid could recall a familiar wedding he had witnessed a rough twenty years ago.

…

"Thank you for coming," Han told some of his old friends from Corellia. They all nodded to him, seated at a pleasant, round table.

"You are both very lucky!" one lady complimented him and Leia. The two thanked her.

Just then Luke came over with a familiar face at his side. "Lando! How'd you know to get here? I messed up in not telling-"

"Luke and I got lucky with our misunderstandings. When I saw him and the others get ready to leave today, I assumed the wedding _was_ today. Luke had told me about the engagement, and he explained what happened with our little miscommunication just now."

Leia lightly embraced Lando and replied, "We really appreciate you." Lando's cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

"We're going to greet more of our guests. See you later," Han told Luke and Lando. Leia and Han advanced toward more tables.

…

R2-D2 and C-3PO ambled around, trying to find their master, Luke. Suddenly a dark-cloaked man jumped in front of the two droids. "Where is Princess Leia Organa? I need to see her!" the scary man snarled impolitely.

"Why, she's-" began 3PO, but R2 beeped an abrupt warning.

"I asked you where I might find the princess!" the man urged.

Thankfully, C-3PO understood that his companion knew that this man was unusual and untrustworthy, so they hurried themselves into the crowd.

"I must tell Mistress Leia about this, R2!" exclaimed 3PO.


	4. CHAPTER 5: Their New Home

Luke, Han, and Leia started their journey to Naboo the following day.

"The wedding was very pleasant," Leia sighed. She had loved Corellia's comforting atmosphere along the shoreline. She had not had enough of the lush, green fields and colorful flowers. It all had reminded her of her long-gone home, but the familiarity had merely boosted her jubilation.

Han kissed her on the cheek and whispered, "I'm glad you enjoyed it." Leia smiled.

"I can't wait for you two to see Naboo; there is no planet that equals it," Luke explained, diving into the conversation. He described to them the beauty of Theed – the capital city which housed the palace – and its surrounding cities.

Suddenly the _Millennium Falcon_ had the company of three small starships. They fired in an uncontrollable manner.

"What are they doing?" Leia inquired. She was irked by frequently being attacked by the enemy. She nodded to Han and took over the pilot's seat while Luke and Han rushed to the main guns.

"Do you see them?" Luke shouted into his headphone speaker. He couldn't make out anything from his window view.

"Hold on. I'm about to -" Han began. There was an explosion and Solo shouted, "Got it! One down, two to – huh?"

Two smaller, yet more deadly, enemy ships formed from the scraps of the exploded ship.

"Leia to Luke: they're multiplying! Stop destroying them! I repeat: stop firing!" Luke repeated this message to Han.

"This will be impossible! How are we supposed to get away if they can't be completely destroyed?" Han snapped. He was out of ideas, but then something caught his mind. "Hey, Luke, maybe _we _can't fire at them, but what if they crash into _themselves?"_

"Perfect! All we have to do is perform a back-turn upward maneuver. It would send the enemies into each other."

All were in favor of the plan; though easier proposed than done, it went into action. The _Falcon_ continued straight, and as the enemy fighters sped up toward the targeted ship, Leia jerked the _Falcon_ upward as it did an upside-down loop. Luke, force-strong as he was, helped to make the maneuver possible. The ships were gone.

"Nice! Good work, everyone! Let's get out of here!" Leia smiled and prepared Captain Solo's prize ship for another stellar take-off for light speed.

"Three," Luke counted.

"Two," Han continued.

"One!" Leia punched it. They rocketed off to Naboo at the speed of light.

…

As they arrived, there was a massive congregation of people lined up just in front of Theed Palace. Han stared at the crowd, astounded. _They all look so happy to greet us,_ he observed. _They look hopeful._ He walked over to the controls to open the cockpit.

"All right, everyone. Let's move," Luke announced. "Don't forget to look regal and proud!" He laughed.

Leia was the first to breathe in the friendly Naboo air. "Come on; they're waiting for us," she urged Han and Luke. C-3PO and R2-D2 started to exit the ship, but Han stuck out his hand.

"Whoa, where do you two think you're going?" Chewie barked angrily at Solo.

"But Captain Solo, if someone doesn't speak Basic, I'd be happy to-"

"Don't be silly, you tin can. Now stay with Chewie and your mischievous friend, and come when we tell you." With that, Han closed the cockpit on the droids and brushed his hands together. "Well, that's out of the way," he sighed.

"Look, Luke," Leia called to her brother. The Princess and Queen of Naboo came toward Skywalker, Han, and Leia.

"Welcome! I am Queen Berthia and this is my daughter, Arali. When your ship arrived, everyone in the city of Theed rushed out to greet you."

"It is an honor to be ordained into Naboo royalty," Leia declared. Her eyes shone a radiant amber-brown. Berthia had a feeling that she had turned over her planet to the right people.

Leia continued, "My husband, Han, and I, along with my brother, Luke, will make it our duty to protect this planet."

"Thank you. And is this General Han Solo of the Rebel Alliance?" the Queen asked.

Han stepped forward to speak. "It is an honor to meet you, your Highnesses. I am hopeful to preserve this planet's peace for as long as I serve it." A thought came to him, and he asked the Queen, "How did you find out that Luke and Leia are twins?"

"Bail Organa, a long time ago, told my late husband that Padmé Amidala truly did endure childbirth. He learned that the twins were separated for safety, though I do not understand why." Luke's eyes grew wide. "However, my husband and I were the only other people who knew of this. When the beautiful senator died, she was sent here for the funeral. She appeared pregnant so nobody would know the secret." The Queen's eyes were tearing up, as if the tragic event had occurred at that moment.

"Well, Mother? Shall we introduce the new King and Queen of Naboo?" Arali asked Berthia, trying to switch gears.

"Yes! Of course!" Queen Berthia's eyes shook off the pain and replaced it with excitement.

…

The crowd cheered as Luke, Leia, and Han stood before the Naboo. Luke spoke first: "Citizens of Naboo, I thank you all for your kind welcome. I am fortunate to introduce your new king and queen, Han and Leia Solo!"

The people of Theed cheered so loudly that Han was sure pilots in space could hear the commotion. Then he spoke: "I have no words of wisdom to relay to you, but I thank you all for being encouraging and kind." Leia chuckled to herself.

"With that, I ask that you please enjoy our celebration!" Queen Berthia added.

"Celebration?" Leia whispered to Berthia.

"In your and your husband's honor, Your Highness, there is a traditional party for each new King and Queen."

Leia truly felt loved here, perhaps much more than she had felt as a princess back on Alderaan. She could sense the luxury in the palace, the compassion in the people, and the tranquility of the lifestyle in Theed. Surely, she would treasure this chapter of her life. _And with whom would I rather marvel in the fruits of such a wonderful life than Han and Luke? _thought she, beaming at the crowd as they continued their mighty roar of approval.

…

In one standard hour, the party finally slowed its pace. Queen Berthia and her daughter gave their final good-byes. Luke almost forgot about 3PO, R2, and Chewie, so he sprinted to the _Millennium Falcon_ to collect them.

Back in Theed Palace, Han and Leia took a tour from one of the servants. "This is the conference room, where we hold urgent meetings," the servant showed them. There were several seats arranged around a large marble table. On the opposite side sat a huge couch that looked like the king's and queen's thrones.

The tour felt an eternity due to the awesome size of the crystal palace, but finally the servant led Leia and Han up some purple-carpeted stairs. The railing looked like gold, and it was shaped into intricate designs that looked much too precise to be a minor part of the palace. Solo stared at the details in awe.

"Here is where you will live. Across the hallway is your friend's room. If you need any assistance, your majesties, press the button on this comlink." The servant gave Han a rectangular comlink that measured to half the size of his hand. Shortly, the servant left.

"Wow," Leia began, "this is a palace all right."

"Wow. This is a _dream_ all right," Han corrected. He took Leia's hand, and they opened the door to a friendly room the size of six bedrooms.

"Oh my!" Leia exclaimed. There were two grand-sized beds that sat across from each other and a fancy table with chairs that were on the other side of the room, near the kitchen.

"This is the door to the balcony," Leia showed Han. They opened it and walked out to gaze upon the most breathtaking view.

"Quite romantic." Han grinned and into his wife's lively eyes.

"Oh, Han, come inside. We haven't finished touring the room!" Leia almost had to drag the stubborn Corellian through the patio door.

"This isn't a room; it's a _mansion_ in a room," Han observed, not exaggerating. He settled down on the soft, comfortable couch. _This thing must have been extremely expensive, _he figured. He moved his left hand across the arm of the couch and sighed.

In a few minutes, Leia heard the door knock and opened it. Luke entered the room with his little crew. "Nice room, King and Queen Solo. May we join you?"

Chewbacca cheered when he saw the luxurious room. He began to bark in excitement, waddling around the room with his furry arms waving and his feet practically dancing on the carpet floor. Han, Luke, and Leia's mouths dropped for a few moments until Han snapped out of it and settled the Wookiee down. "Now that he's calm, what do you want to do?" Han questioned the others.

"The palace is having a feast in the dining room, in our honor," Luke explained.

"How many royal parties and feasts do they _have_?" Han asked.

"Let's be grateful that we arrived here safely and that we have a home," Leia broke in.

Han walked over to his wife and put an arm around her shoulder. "And that's why I love you: no matter how ridiculous the situation, you always find something to be thankful for," he told her proudly. Leia shrugged at her husband's remark, but she knew it was true. Leia had always been the one to look at the bright side with a priceless positivity. That had become a key feature that Han adored.

"I'll see you later, you two," Luke concluded. He called to 3PO to come with him.

Solo celebrated silently. He whispered to Luke, "Thank you. I can't wait for that chatterbox to leave!"

"Han!" Leia frowned, as Solo's voice had gone from a whisper to an audible level. R2 beeped, thinking he had been forgotten.

"Come with us, R2," Luke prompted. "We've got some work to do." Soon they were gone.

"Chewie, you go with him too," Han commanded sternly. Chewbacca growled.

"All right, I'll ask nicely: please?"

"Arough!" Chewie sounded pleased, and he left the room obediently.

"Finally," Han sighed, content at last. He gently pulled on Leia's arm, eager to take the two of them to the sofa. She did not object, and so Han carried her happily over to the cushioned seat, chuckling with her as they settled into the comfort of their new home.


	5. CHAPTER 6: Overdue Reunion

Prince Zizor's voice boomed through the comlink. "MX-40! Do you copy?"

"I copy, Master. There's no sign of the droids that attacked the _Millennium Falcon_."

"Then where could those wretched humans be? It'll take ages to search every planet in every system!"

MX-40 was frightened now. When his master was angry, anyone could be guaranteed a scrap pile if they went too far.

The tentative droid finally spoke in his monotone voice. "I'll send more troops out to each planet in search of Captain Solo and his companions, Master."

Zizor was furious. This hunt would take way too long. He no longer wanted Leia alive and his wife; he thirsted for her termination as soon as possible, along with her cowardly husband and (could it be?) brother.

"Send four hundred troops to each planet. Do you hear me, Droid Commander?"

"Y-yes , Master," MX-40 stammered. "It will be done." The droid's comlink shut off. _Oh, no_, MX-40 thought (_if_ droids could even think). He turned his comlink back on to summon the troops. "Stations one through seventy, start your work. Find the Princess, the Jedi, and the pilot of the _Millennium Falcon_."

Back at Prince Zizor's headquarters, he reconsidered the nightmarish Solo wedding. _I'm going to get my revenge, _he thought maliciously. _Those three Rebel heroes won't get any sympathy from me! I will kill Han Solo for crossing my line! After him, I'll finish with Leia – the traitor!_

…

Leia awoke the next morning, remembering the large feast she and the others had devoured the previous night. She couldn't believe that in only one day she had become a queen, a royal member living in Theed Palace, and the owner of an untold amount of land. It was overwhelming, but exciting. Leia couldn't wait to share this luxurious life with Luke and Han-

_Where _is_ Han?_ she wondered, looking on her right side to see the untidy and unoccupied bedcovers. She stared out the window portraying lush green fields that stretched over thousands of acres. She remembered that in the opposite direction was a completely different look – excited, rushing waters, underneath which the Gungans lived.

Just then, Leia heard a knock on the door. She hurried out of bed, put on her robe, straightened her hair, and looked through the tiny, circular hole in the door. It was Han; she smiled and let him in.

"Morning," he greeted her cheerfully. _He must have had a good night's rest,_ Leia inferred, surprised.

She embraced him, relieved to know that he was in a good mood, then asked, "What were you doing out of our room so early?"

"I was walking around, talking with some of the guards. They seemed eager to please me by telling me how well they protect the palace." Han's eyes suddenly turned serious. "Anyway, Luke wants both of us in his room now, and he means _now_."

Leia became worried. If it was an urgent call from Luke, something was going on. "Let's go, then," Leia prompted.

"Good thing it takes only days to get there," Han joked. They knocked the door opposite their own.

Skywalker opened it, and to Han's surprise, Luke was amused for some reason. "Hello, Han. Hi, Leia. Come in."

"What's with the laughing, Luke?" asked Han.

"Look at R2 and you'll see." He gestured Han and Leia to follow him. In the room, there was R2, being chased by Chewbacca, who was growling angrily at him.

"Chewie, stop!" Han shouted in alarm, but Luke quickly explained. "He's just frustrated that he lost the game to R2. You know how his type reacts to losing."

R2 beeped constantly and rolled across the floor, in the effort to evade the Wookiee. Thankfully, Chewbacca settled down and hurried over to hug Han.

"I missed you last night too, pal," Han responded to his friend. Chewie barked at R2 for the last time. R2-D2 hurried away to another room.

"Silly R2," 3PO murmured. "Oh, hello, your majesties, Han and Leia! How may I serve you?"

"Look, tin can, stop treating me like I'm Fairest of the Land, okay?"

"Oh… Yes, King Solo. Whatever your wish is, I-"

"Shut up!" Han bellowed. He'd had enough of 3PO's gibberish. He changed the subject to why he was even in Luke's room.

"I think that you and Leia should meet Anakin Skywalker," Luke replied simply.

"Our father?" Leia blurted, confused. "He…he's dead. How could we meet him?" She was completely clueless about what happened to Jedi after they died, and how their spirits appear to living Jedi during critical times.

Luke explained this to her. "Once a Jedi dies, he or she becomes a spirit to instruct living Jedi. As for our father, he listened to me when I told him there was still good in him. Anyway," Luke locked eyes with his sister, "he wants to see you."

"What? I don't understand, Luke. Explain again." Han felt like he was going to explode with questions. What had Luke meant by a "spirit that could talk to humans"?

"Luke," Leia whispered. She couldn't believe she was about to admit it, but it all came out. "I want to see him, too."

Luke smiled slightly, pleased with Leia's eagerness to meet their father, Anakin Skywalker… Not the murderer, Darth Vader – the loving, talented Anakin.

"Anakin - _father_ - she is here," announced Luke calmly. Han wondered how someone _could_ be calm when a dead person's spirit appeared, which was exactly what happened before his eyes.

Not only did Luke and Leia's father appear in a ghostlike form; Masters Obi-Wan Kenobi and Yoda joined the room.

Anakin spoke in a tone nobody had heard since his duel with Obi-Wan on Mustafar. "Hello, Luke…Leia. I've been expecting you." He gazed in Han's direction. "Obi-Wan, you met this man right here. Perfect for my daughter, right?"

Obi-Wan grinned. "Oh, yes. He's just as spirited and determined as your daughter."

Leia and Han were still more than astonished at the shimmering figures standing in Luke's room. Was it possible?

Finally Leia moved forward. "Father…you have changed." She couldn't think of anything else to say. Leia felt embarrassed by how stupid she had sounded, but her assertion was valid. Anakin Skywalker was largely different from the dark-masked Lord Vader. Anakin spoke indigenously, and Vader had not. The Jedi was completely human, but the Sith Lord had been made mostly of mechanical parts. It was a divergence for which Luke was the one to thank.

Yoda spoke for the first time now: "Yes. Correct about your father, you are. Much has changed for all of us. A husband you have, Leia. In Naboo, you now live." Yoda turned to Anakin. "Proud of what your children have become, you must be."

Anakin smiled as he had many years ago. "I'm very proud, and I owe an apology to you, Leia." Anakin motioned for Leia to move forward, and she tentatively did so.

It was more than surreal to see her father for the first time, though he appeared to be around Leia's current age. She could not believe that her father had endured only a few decades of being "real" - being _human._

Leia finally found the strength to speak. "Father, if this apology is for -"

"I must apologize for everything. Luke has something to show you, which will explain what happened to me. If you don't forgive me, I definitely…" Anakin stopped. What he saw now would have broken his heart.

Leia was sobbing quietly in her husband's comforting embrace. Her heart was filled with too much emotion at one time. She told herself to forgive her father, but he had done so many treacherous works that forgiveness seemed impossible. Leia finally stopped crying, knowing that she had to face Anakin and forgive him.

"Anakin…Father, I do forgive you."

Obi-Wan was more surprised than anyone. Did this young woman not hate her father for destroying her home planet, for holding her captive, and for making innocents suffer?

"You're full of forgiveness, Luke and Leia," Obi-Wan admitted. "And love. I am astounded of both of you."

"I'm not surprised. You remind me of Padmé." Anakin smiled at Leia. "Luke will tell you about my life before you were born. Luckily my droid, R2-D2, traveled with me a lot and got the story on tape. He's been through everything." Anakin pointed to C-3PO. "There you are. 3PO, remember me? Your maker?"

"You made him?" Leia gasped.

"You _made_ me?" C-3PO repeated, in a quandary.

"Silly protocol droid, I made you. Your memory must have been erased."

R2 beeped a series of noises to 3PO, and finally he remembered.

"Master…Master Anakin! It is wonderful to see you again! How may I serve you?"

Han smirked. "Is that a programmed statement of his? I thought 3PO only did it to me."

Anakin Skywalker laughed. "It's nice to see that my droid is still functioning properly."

"A little too properly," Han corrected. Skywalker chuckled in accord.

"Leave, we must," Yoda concluded, referring to the three Jedi spirits. "May the Force be with you, last of the Jedi."

"And remember, Leia, that the Jedi can only survive if more keep coming."

Leia stared blankly. Han just turned to Luke. "What…"

In an instant, the three spirits were gone. Luke sighed. "Our father is something else, isn't he, Leia? _Leia?"_ Luke looked around, but his sister was not present.

"She went out the door," Han stated, puzzled.

"Oh no," Luke sighed. "That was too much for her."

"I'll go console my wife, then," declared Han. "So long, Luke."

"Wait, Han."

"Yes?"

"About what my father told us…"

"Yeah?"

"Have you considered having children before?"

"Never thought of it seriously," Han replied. "No. But if it's to keep the Jedi alive and Leia satisfied, then yes." He waved to Luke and exited the door.

_Hmm_, Luke thought. He turned to R2 in a cheery mood and called, "Come on, my friend. Let's get those tapes ready."

R2 whistled, eager to serve his master. They both happily went to work.

…

Leia was working on her computer devices in her room. She had decided to take her mind off of the overwhelming episode of excitement she had previously experienced. "What's this?" she asked herself, squinting at the screen. There was a message from the Senate. It read URGENT on the front of the file. So she processed the following:

SENATOR LEIA ORGANA:

WE HAVE BEEN INFORMED OF YOUR MARRIAGE AND YOUR NEW DUTY AS QUEEN OF THE NABOO. I, SUPREME CHANCELLOR DONRAN, ACCEPT YOU AS THE NEW SENATOR OF NABOO. WE HOPE YOU CONFIRM THIS WITH US BECAUSE THE SENATE WOULD HATE TO LOSE THE FINE DAUGHTER OF BAIL ORGANA. IN ADDITION, OUR NEXT MEETING IS IN ONE STANDARD WEEK FROM TODAY. I, ALONG WITH THE LOYAL SENATE OF CORUSCANT, BEG FOR YOUR PRESCENCE.

SUPREME CHANCELLOR DONRAN

Leia was shocked. _They actually remember me? It's been almost three years since I last met at the Senate. What's more, the Empire recently controlled it! Why should I enter their slavery?_

Nevertheless, they did remember her. But how could anyone forget the talented Leia Organa Solo in the first place?

At that moment, Han entered. He remembered how Leia had left Luke's room before anyone had noticed her absence, so he tried to speak softly to her.

"Hey. I was thinking...wondering…" Han couldn't take it. He blurted, "Are you frustrated with your father?"

Leia turned and faced him with uncertainty. "What do you mean? You heard me forgive him. I just…left because…"

Han moved over to her, and comfortingly held her in his arms. "Are you uncomfortable about all of this?"

"I don't know. One moment my father is laughing with us, and the next thing I know, tears fill my eyes. What…what's wrong with me? I always feel like I can handle things, but now…" Leia paused. "I'm filled with a kind of emotion I've never felt before." She looked up at Han. "I need you to help me. I can't handle so much change at one time."

Han wrapped Leia in a warm, loving embrace. It was almost as if he could feel her emotion within himself, with that pain aching in his body. "I'll help you. You know I will," he assured her. Then Han changed the subject. "Anakin – I mean your father – needs us to do him a favor." Han paused and looked into his beautiful wife's eyes.

"What is it?" Leia protested, simultaneously wondering what her father had meant earlier when he had talked about the "species" of the Jedi.

"Your father wants us to increase the amount of Jedi in the family." Han took a deep breath, as if he needed air after running several kilometers. "In other words, your father wants grandchildren."

Leia was taken off-guard. She merely stared at her husband in awe.

Han gave Leia a slight smile. "Yeah. Wasn't that a surprise? And I'm sure he'd want Luke to train the kid. I guess Anakin believes that Jedi have a chance in this screwed-up galaxy.

Leia didn't know what to say. _Just tell him what your heart tells you_, she thought. However, she was too afraid to confess exactly that. The idea of having a baby was something she hadn't thought about until now, and she wasn't up for it. She simply wished to live a peaceful life at the moment. _But I cannot disappoint my father._

"I'll…I'll think about it," she managed.

"That's fine with me. I'm not ready for that kind of decision, anyway. Not yet. What we need to focus on now is settling down in our new home. Right?" Han expected an answer in words, but what he received pleased him even more – a brief kiss on the lips. Content, Solo shut his eyes for a moment and beamed inside.


	6. CHAPTER 7: An Unberable Education

That night was a terrible one for Leia. She had an unforgettable dream that she realized would change everything.

It was an event that had actually occurred; and it repeated itself in the woman's dream.

At that moment Leia was eight standard years old again, socializing with Bail Organa, her foster father.

"Leia, do you remember a prince coming here when you were a baby?" Organa asked his daughter.

"No, I don't. I don't remember anything from that age," Leia replied plainly.

"Well, his name was Zizor, and he is five years older than you. Such a handsome, young boy. Very noble. You'd love him."

"Father!" Leia yelped, laughing.

"Anyway," Bail chuckled, "you are to marry him when the time comes – when you are all grown up." He sighed. "The day will come sooner than I'll expect. I wish it wouldn't; I want you to be my little girl forever."

"Don't worry, Father, I'm only eight," Leia reassured him, hugging the gloomy senator tightly. "Will I really marry him?" she asked.

"Yes. But let me tell you this: there will be no wedding unless I am there to see you off. It is a tradition for the father of the bride to walk down the aisle with his daughter."

"All right, Father," Leia muttered, annoyed. Yet she treasured him at that moment for his fervent love toward her…

The scene in Leia's dream shifted. Han was dressed for the wedding on Corellia, when all of a sudden Prince Zizor broke into the ceremony and held a blaster to Han's throat.

"Please! Don't hurt us! Leia rightfully belongs to me!" Han yelled. Leia felt herself scream in the dream, trying to direct the deadly weapon away from Han.

"I'm supposed to be your legal husband, Leia! Come with me, or I'll kill you both! You've forgotten about me for too long!"

"Leia," Han whispered in despair. "Help me, please!" He moaned as Zizor stabbed at his chest, the horrid man's fury overpowering the innocent Han Solo…

The scene transformed into a disconcerting, face-to-face stare with a maliciously giddy Zizor, who laughed his evil laugh…

…

"Leia. Leia! Get up!" Han was almost shouting to her. Leia finally sat up, breathing heavily and sweating.

"What's going on?"

Leia explained everything, her voice trembling as she spoke. Then Han held her and spoke alleviating words to her. "Shh, don't worry. It was only a dream. We're fine, see?"

"But some of it happened years ago, when I was young. Zizor is after me…_us."_ Leia closed her eyes. "I can feel it."

Han kissed her, since it was all he figured he could do. "Let's worry about this later, okay? I want both of us to get some sleep."

Leia closed her eyes and placed her head back on the pillow. "I love you, Han."

"I love you so much, Leia. Good night."

"Good? I hope so."

Han laughed, though he was quiet enough to be the only one who could hear it. _Great! I have another enemy. _The frustrated man pulled the blanket over his body, rested his head on the pillow, and forcibly shut his eyes.

…

"MX-40, do you copy?" Prince Zizor boomed through the comlink.

"I-I copy, Master," MX-40 stammered. "Everything's functioning as it should." He braced himself for an admonishment through the communication device.

"Where are you, droid?" Zizor shouted.

"Just on Mustafar with the four-hundred droids you-"

"Fool! You know that _humans _don't like it on that lava pit! Search in reasonable places!"

The leader of Zizor's droid army couldn't be more petrified. "Yes! Yes, my master. As you wish."

"I chose droids to do my work instead of people with the intention to have reliable allies. Now I'm starting to think otherwise!" Zizor had shouted the droid's name louder than everything else. "I expect you to be on Bespin, quickly!"

The comlinks were turned off on both ends. The dissatisfied prince settled down for the first time in his chair. "This will take awhile. If only Bail Organa was alive to remind the princess! She's the source of this wretched mess!"

…

"All right, R2, do the cables feel hooked in properly?" Luke asked his droid.

In response, R2 whistled something to C-3PO. "He says, 'yes,' Master Luke," 3PO reported.

"Perfect. Let's start at the scene of the podrace," Luke kindly told R2.

Han and Leia Solo were on the comfortable couch in their room with the Luke, two droids, the noisy Wookiee; Chewbacca was helping himself to some scrumptious berries in the kitchen.

On R2-D2's small screen was the first breathtaking scene – the young, brave Anakin Skywalker riding his pod through dangerous canyons on Tatooine, the galaxy's sandiest, dustiest, hottest planet.

"I used to live there," Luke whispered to himself. The mere thought of his past on Tatooine brought back both wonderful and unbearable memories.

"Our father is in control of that thing?" Leia asked Luke. "He's too good… It's impossible!"

"That's where you get your skill," complimented Han to Leia, flashing a grin her way.

"I thought you'd never admit that I know how to maneuver a ship!" Leia grinned at her husband.

"Well, sometimes I can be nice, right?"

"Shh." Luke wanted to silence the commotion; he was so focused on the recording of the podrace that nothing else mattered to him at that moment. He watched young Anakin flash past narrow canyons and pitch-black tunnels.

Soon the podrace drew to a close and the tape depicted Anakin's moment of victory. The scene immediately switched to Geonosis. This was the planet on which Count Dooku had trapped Obi-Wan Kenobi – also where Anakin and Padmé had set out to rescue the Jedi Master. Eventually, they were in chains and had to fight vicious creatures in the giant arena.

As the part played, Han held his breath as the animal drew closer to Anakin. Abruptly the Jedi beat the carnivore with a hard stick, causing the monster to recoil in agony.

Later the scene showed Padmé trying to free herself from the chains; soon the most startling of the beasts used its razor-sharp claws to dig into the young woman's back. Padmé cried out in pain.

Leia wondered what Luke was thinking, showing this gruesome scene. Her mouth was wide. "That's not…what did they do to get into _that_?"

"Dooku, a Jedi-turned Sith Lord, wanted to capture the our mother to be rid of her in the Senate; by this time in her life, she had escaped death two times. Dooku sought to destroy Anakin and Obi-Wan. The Emperor - Darth Sidious - ordered it.

"That's terrible," Han whispered.

"That was the beginning of the Cone War," Luke stated with deep sorrow. "R2, forward to the wedding."

There it was: on the planet Naboo where Luke, Leia, and Han were now, the tape showed Padmé Amidala dressed in her flowery wedding dress with Anakin at her side. He slowly pulled out his mechanical arm to lock hands with the woman.

Skywalker, clothed in his Padawan robes, bowed his head and listened receptively to the minister, who dutifully performed the nuptial ceremony.

Padmé appeared serious from her outside appearance, her flowery white veil covering her face and the angelic dress kissing the ground.

Despite her composure, Luke sensed that his mother was ecstatic inside. He grinned, imagining the joy that must have been processing through her mind.

Han was still focused on Anakin's robotic hand. "Is it just me," he asked, "or does the loss-of-an-arm thing run in your family?"

Luke grinned sadly. "You're right, but Anakin's arm was cut off by Dooku. According to Ben, Dooku was hard to beat."

"I can't believe this!" Leia sounded angry. "No wonder our father became the evil person he was, Luke! Look at his past. It definitely didn't get any brighter after his wedding."

"Except for our coming," he reminded her. "Look." Luke pushed a button on R2's body and the blue screen showed Padmé hugging her husband after the great news.

"We made them very happy," Luke explained. "Everything was fine until Emperor Palpatine convinced our father that the Jedi were evil. Our father then became Vader."

"Did Obi-Wan know this? And what about our mother?" Leia asked, still longing for more answers.

"Anakin and Padmé kept their marriage a secret – well, until Ben figured it out and told our mother he was concerned about Anakin. She had no idea her husband had turned." Luke changed the screen to Anakin in a room with Jedi Younglings.

"He-" Luke blinked back tears - "killed the Younglings…the youngest of the Jedi…"

Leia couldn't stand this. _Why? Why do I have to know about all of the tragedies that took place _before_ my existence? I already have enough to worry about while I'm _alive.

Luke looked into Leia's eyes. "The next one I'll show you is…well, it's as bad as that. I haven't told you about it yet, Leia."

She stared at her brother, frightened. "Please don't say it has to do with death."

Luke advanced through the tape and stopped at the dreaded scene. Han saw that Padmé was on a bed in Polis Massa, one of the hospitals in the galaxy. He realized that it was the scene of Luke and Leia's birth.

"This isn't too bad; what're you talking about, Luke?" Han asked his friend, observing nothing of a grievous nature.

"Just watch." Luke pointed to the hologram. A middle-aged Jedi sat next to the woman lying down on the pure white bed.

"Is that General Kenobi next to our mother?" Leia questioned.

"Yeah. He was there because…well, our father fought Ben on Mustafar. There, both Jedi fought for their lives. Anakin was almost fully destroyed; he lost another hand. Not to mention Anakin's many burns from the coal and lava."

"Why did Obi-Wan do that?"

"Leia, our father turned to the Dark Side. They thought they had to kill him. Instead, Darth Sidious found our father and repaired him… Then he was Darth Vader as we remember him."

"That's just terrific." Han shook his head. "Your mother-"

"Well, she died," Leia cut in. "But I don't know…why..." Leia stared blankly ahead. _Why did my mother have to die?_ she wondered. _Why did her husband have to become such a monster?_

Luke shut off the screen. He knew it was time to reveal the most tragic part of their parents' story. Leia would never be ready; in fact, Luke himself had not been eager to learn the ending to what could have been a beginning. Nevertheless, he was positive that his sister needed to know the truth – no matter how painful it would be. "Leia, our father choked our mother for so long that she was dying as she was giving birth to us."

"No…no. No, Luke! That..." Tears stung Leia's eyes. "He wouldn't do that. Why?" she demanded.

"Well…Anakin thought that when Padmé told him about all of the terrible things he'd done, she had surely taken Obi-Wan's side. He couldn't contain his animosity toward the Jedi any longer."

"But why'd he let it out on his wife?" Han asked, finding this news hard to believe.

Luke shrugged and responded, "This was what happened. I know it's hard to understand, but…it's true."

Han reached out to Leia and she entered his arms. When the woman was able to compose herself, she told Luke about the dream she had experienced that night.

"Someone named Zizor," Luke thought. "Hopefully he doesn't know where we are now. I am sorry." He turned to Han. "I have to be somewhere right now. I'll see both of you later."

Han only nodded, still in the midst of comforting a heartbroken Leia.


	7. CHAPTER 8: The Clouds and the Senate

The royal family of Naboo had endured their first standard week and everything had seemed to work out – no sign of Zizor.

In her room, Leia prepared to leave for the Senate. She grabbed all of her paperwork and departed the empty room. Han had left early that morning to see his friend, Lando Calrissian, in Cloud City. The _Millennium Falcon _needed treatment that couldn't wait.

As the senator passed everyone through the halls of Theed Palace, the people either bowed or greeted Leia warmly and reverently. Despite these people belonging to her own planet, it felt to her as if the entire galaxy now knew about her historic accomplishments during the war.

She found the ship that was given to her as a gift from Queen Berthia. It was an elliptical, spacious beauty of a vehicle. Most importantly, its presence cheered the Queen. Leia entered and found the pilot's seat. _It will be quite different to fly alone, _Leia thought, missing her long-time crew: Han, Luke, and Chewbacca.

In mere moments, the engine hummed and soared high above the clouds of sunny, cheerful Naboo.

…

"Hey, 'ol buddy! Nice to see ya!" Lando Calrissian gaily greeted his friend.

"Hi, Lando, great to see you too. Hey, could your people install some new parts on the _Falcon?"_

"Let me guess..." Lando gazed into the puffy clouds amid Cloud City. "Advanced power generator? New gears? More supplies?"

"Well, you're half right. I need more power for the engine's battery; it's running down."

Lando smirked. "I didn't need so many repairs to the _Falcon_ when it belonged to me."

"Hey, I've probably had it longer than you," Han almost shouted.

Lando laughed. "Okay, okay. My repair team will work on it now. Let's go inside." Lando led Han invitingly into his pleasant establishment.

Just like his last visit, Han was stunned by how amazing Lando's place was. The tile floors gleamed, as the sun was positioned perfectly to produce a stunning effect on the elegant ground. The thousands of windows in the building were polished enough to see the finest detail of a landing vehicle far away.

As the two former gamblers strolled through the halls of the lively city, Han kept feeling an urge to ask Lando if he'd ever heard of Prince Zizor. _What is this prince guy was famous in Bespin? _Han couldn't hesitate any longer if he were to find the answer.

Lando noticed troubled countenance and instantly detected that there was something going on. "Everything all right, Han?"

"Well…I've been wondering if you've heard of a 'Prince Zizor'."

Lando took a moment to reply. "I don't have a sharp memory, but a few hundred droids arrived in the city yesterday. They told me who they worked for, but not what their business was here."

"Interesting." Han's eyebrows began to rise. "Whom do they work for? Zizor?"

"I think so…who is this guy, anyway?" Lando asked out of curiosity. Han, who was too focused on his wife's dream, did not answer his friend's question.

"I think I get it now. Alderaan made an alliance with Zizor's planet through an arranged marriage, including Leia and the Prince. I think I know who the droids are looking for: Leia." Han's facial expression was full of concern.

"Wait. You married Leia illegally?" Lando couldn't believe it.

"No, no! It's just that-"

"Are you serious, Han? You'd actually interfere with predetermined law?"

"Listen!" Han was fuming. "Bail Organa made it clear that he had to be alive for Leia to marry the Prince. Is he alive, Lando? No!"

"Oh... Sorry, Han." Calrissian was abashed. _Why did I accuse Han at all?_

"Thank you. This is just great, though. This guy doesn't seem so nice."

"You've never met him; maybe he's genuine about his search."

"No. You see, my wife had this dream…and he wasn't the least bit warm. Lando, in the dream this guy held a blaster to my throat."

Lando's eyes widened. "Yikes, what a dream. But it wasn't real. Anything can happen in-"

"No, this is the way the guy really acts; and that means Leia is in danger, Lando." Han looked seriously at his friend. "Now don't go giving any personal information away to that army… Hear me?"

"Cross my heart. C'mon, Han, you're my friend!" Lando felt threatened.

Han saluted. "Good. When will my ship be ready?"

"It should be finished soon." Lando eyed the _Falcon_ on the landing pad.

"Good, because I have to tell Luke and Leia."

"Where is she, anyway?"

"At the Senate. You know that she's Naboo's senator now, right?" Han asked, annoyed by that very truth. But he doubted that he had mentioned it to his friend. He felt embarrassed.

"No. I didn't know." Lando grinned. "Wow. Leia, a senator _and _queen. You should be proud of her."

Han had to grin. Yes, Lando was right, and maybe for the first time – at least, to Han.

…

The Senate was a massive building. Anyone who passed by had to stare because of the incredible architecture and size of it.

Almost every planet had a senator, who would attend the meetings every so often – sometimes daily – and when there was a problem in the galaxy, they had to be there to discuss those critical matters.

It had been years since Leia Solo had attended a mandatory gathering in this giant room. Everything seemed to have remained the same as she entered the door that led to the reserved spot for the senator of Naboo.

Unsurprisingly, a sample of the room's senators looked more relieved and relaxed than during the war. They had the impression that the treacherous Imperial Senate was extinct, but Leia knew they thought wrong. Her thoughts trailed to the Prince. _If Zizor begins a commotion to get a hold of me _(which he already had)…

"Take your places, everyone," Supreme Chancellor Donran announced in his loud, booming voice. Everyone abided by his command; if one rule was not followed, the repercussion could result in the loss of one's position.

"I would like to announce to all of you that meetings here will be shorter, less intensive, and infrequent. Indeed, the day of the Empire called for ongoing chaos."

Several senators throughout the room either agreed or stated their opposition, yet nobody could really hear those who thought against the Chancellor's assertion; they were outnumbered.

Donran spoke again. "Queen Leia Organa Solo, former Senator of beloved Alderaan, now serving Naboo…please come forward."

Leia became nervous. _What will he make me say? Why am I so important amongst hundreds of thousands of others? _She was very worried, but as commanded, the woman pressed the button to advance to the center of the room, at the foot of the Chancellor's main podium.

"Welcome back, Senator Solo. We are all pleased to have you here with us once again." Donran grinned, which was not the typical decorum for such an environment. Leia gave a sweet smile back but abruptly reverted to her solemnness. This was why many loved her as a politician: for almost twenty-four years of age, she was mature.

Donran began his speech: "I present a new case to the Senate. The remaining citizens of Alderaan are in need of a substantial homeland; however, they are no affluent crowd, and thus cannot start their lives properly without help." Donran paused to mumble something to his assistant behind him. Murmurs spread throughout the building from the minute the Chancellor had halted in his speech.

Leia was feeling that heartbreaking pain by the mention of her former homeland's name. _The poor people must be miserable, _she thought. Yet simultaneously she questioned internally, _Is this actually an issue that the Senate finds important? _ Leia couldn't believe that the Senate actually cared about something highly valued to her, yet minor to others. Then she remembered how little there was to converse over these days.

She did not think very much of it, but the woman noticed a positive and constructive difference in the mood of the Republic Senate with Chancellor Donran in charge. There was a good feeling – a strong, unified feeling – which Leia wished she had experienced more in past years. Her duty to the Rebel Alliance had for years consumed her life, and it had finally dropped her in a dark void of boredom and confusion. _Had it not been for Han and Luke, _she reasoned, _I would not have known what to have done with my life!_

She recalled that Chancellor Donran's term would only last until the end of this year; this upset her, because she believed that no other member of the massive congregation had the skill to be a better chancellor.

Donran turned to Leia, whose platform remained sedentary in the middle of the room. "Do you have any solutions, Senator Solo, to how this unfortunate group can earn the credits? We all know how close you are to your people."

_No, I'm not! I doubt I know even _one _of them! _ Leia thought, frustrated and nervous at the same time. How could Chancellor Donran put her in this spot on her first day back in years? _I love this man for his leadership – not for his talent in stressing others!_

"I will ponder on the issue, Chancellor Donran," Leia declared, though she was still clueless as to what she would do. The Queen honestly did not know when or how, either.

"Thank you. This case, we all know, cannot wait too long. Right now the survivors stay on Delaya, a former moon of Alderaan."

The Chancellor motioned to the senator of Naboo to return to the two-hundredth floor; she obediently and silently did so. Leia took some notes, and then an assistant opened a door behind Leia. "You are free to leave, Your Highness," he told her politely.

Leia nodded, gathered her belongings, and left the Senate.


	8. CHAPTER 9: Telling Han

About two and a half Naboo months had passed, and Prince Zizor was growing impatient. In fact, he was so annoyed about being unsuccessful in finding Leia that he almost considered to abort all efforts.

He stormed through the doors of the courtroom of his ship so violently that some of the mouse and spy droids got caught in his wake. The day was not merely depressing for the Prince, though; his new headquarters was nearing completion.

"How is the station coming along?" asked Zizor to his worker droids.

"Just finished it, Master," one droid reported. "No sign of any problems. We have created the planet from parts similar to that of the former second Death Star. The main building has been constructed precisely how you planned it."

"It better be; see to it that the builders earn no rest until my new planet is in perfect condition," Prince Zizor demanded.

"Yes, Master," the droid's humming voice replied. It disappeared into the ship's hallway, to spread the news to the thousands of worker droids.

…

Leia and Luke decided to explore the village area of Naboo the next day. R2-D2 and C-3PO had - naturally - come along too. Meanwhile, Han Solo scoured for credit-rich jobs (just because he was a king didn't mean he'd have all the money in the world, especially a king of Naboo; for the royal members were usually elected rather than born into a rich position).

The twins ambled through Theed's surrounding fields. "It's very peaceful here," Luke commented. "I doubt even the days of the Empire could have made this planet frown." He gazed at the sky, and as he expected, it was gleaming with light from the bright sun.

"Naboo is the perfect place to live after all I have been through," C-3PO declared. "I don't know, R2, what I would have done for one moment longer in space - and in the middle of that war!" the droid exclaimed to the astromech.

Leia pointed to a grassy field ahead. "Let's go over there," she proposed with determination. "It's beautiful."

Luke smiled and followed Leia through the patch of green grass. They met a lake that shimmered silver from the sun above.

"Should we cool ourselves off?" Luke asked. It was tempting to do so; after all, it was a warm day.

"Sure we can." Leia grinned. She scooped up some water in her hand and splashed it on Luke. He yelped quite hysterically, bursting with laughter.

"You surprise me more every day," he chuckled. Now it was his turn. Allowing for minutes to transpire for a better chance at getting her back, Luke tiptoed to the opposite side of his sister and pushed her into the water. Leia collapsed into the knee-deep water, and her body shivered as she managed her way out of the lake.

"Luke!" Leia admonished, but she had to laugh too. _What a contrast I am, _she envisioned, _to the senator and queen I present myself to be! _"That was uncalled for!" she complained once more, though Luke was not listening. He simply went on playing tricks on his sister, having the time of his life. He secretly wished that he had lived with her as a child to aggravate her days on end.

As the day grew late, Luke suggested they leave; Han was bound to be back by then.

Once inside the palace and up the flight of stairs, Luke announced, "I'm off to my room. I'm trying to keep up my training. I'll see you later, Leia."

She embraced him. "Good luck." Leia opened the door to her room, and there was laid back Han Solo, relaxing on the couch. He beamed when his wife ran to embrace him.

"I'm glad you're back," Han told her, overjoyed to come home - after a laborious day - to see Leia.

"I've missed you." The woman hesitated for a second. She had to tell him now – _wait, is now an appropriate time?_ _ Of course it is. Han will not mind…but how will he react?_ Leia's mind was at war, being inconveniently vacillating.

"Leia? What's on your mind?" Han asked, reading her helpless, troubled expression.

Leia couldn't let the right words out. "I…there's something I…" She couldn't do it… _But why not? This news cannot wait, especially for my husband._ The Queen sighed, overwhelmed once more.

Han stroked her lengthy, brown hair. "Tell me. Don't worry. You can trust me, right-"

"It's not that I don't think I can…" Leia still did not know what to say.

"What happened? Something I won't like?" He kissed her, and her face brightened a bit.

Leia regained her composure. "Something you will like. I… I'm pregnant."

_What? _Han thought. _She's kidding. She has to be. _But Han knew the truth from her dark brown eyes. For some reason, he couldn't bear the news. "That's…uh…um, great. Will you…excuse me?" Han backed up slowly, and then almost jogged to the bedroom.

"But -?" Leia was confused. She had thought Han would have loved this, taken her in his arms, and have swung her around. That moment… They were supposed to have shared one of their happiest moments of their lives together. _But no, all went wrong, _Leia thought - no, _knew._ She _knew _it had been a catastrophe. Suddenly she started to wonder, _did Han really _want _this? Why would he act so strangely about this?_

With her mind spinning, Leia exited the room and instinctively knocked on Luke's door across the short hallway. He opened it.

"Hi." He sensed something rather different between the woman who stood there and the woman who had splashed him in the lake moments ago. "Is there something wrong?"

Leia looked extremely confused. Her usually confident appearance was gone; instead, Luke saw concern and worry flood his sister's face. For some reason, everything about Leia had gone awry. Luke feared she was ill.

He invited his sister inside the room; she soon explained what had happened minutes previous.

"Leia… I am very happy for you!" Luke exclaimed, smiling. He soon frowned. "I'm sorry about Han. I know why he acted that way, though."

"You do?" Leia seemed surprised that Luke knew something about Han of which she was clueless.

"Yes. He told me a while ago. I guess his past really got to him." Luke thought of a way to summarize the story. "Han was just a boy when his parents left him. And although he hates to speak of it, he's seen the worst. Chewbacca met Han when they were both quite young, and they lived together on Kashyyyk. He won't tell me what occurred over those many years, but I'm sure it wasn't easy living among Wookiees.

"Why Han is _overreacting_ to your news, I'm not positively sure. He's always been a tough guy…I guess this is something beyond him, and he's stunned. He lost his parents, so when you told him the news…it must have touched him in some way. You know how it can be; emotion takes over you and you start to think of the worst…like when Han was abandoned by his parents."

"I feel…I…" Leia's eyes widened. She felt disconsolate now that she understood what had happened to her husband.

"Go talk to Han. I'm sure you can get his true opinion out now." Luke motioned his hand toward the door, urging Leia to gain confidence.

"All right, I will; thank you for everything, Luke." Leia could no longer be apprehensive about what Han could possibly say or do. _Han will love being a father. I'll knock the sense back into him!_

…

An unanswerable question kept nudging Han: _Why would you walk away from your wife at such a moment? _He couldn't believe he had discouraged Leia because of a sensitivity that should not have existed after all his years. Han tapped his fingers nervously while trying to think of what to say to Leia.

After a minute or so, she came in and traveled into the kitchen – most opportunely where Han was. She decided to tell him how Luke had informed her about his past. "Hey. I'm sorry about how you felt. Luke told me about what your parents did…I didn't know."

Han gazed upon the woman he loved – so full of concern – and felt his composure recharging. "You shouldn't be sorry about something you couldn't even control, Leia. I feel like a terrible husband." For some reason, a waterfall of emotions poured within Han that made tears take over his eyes. "I'm really sorry. I'm pleased that we're having a baby. Really, I've wanted this." Han embraced his incredibly aesthetic wife.

Leia whispered, "I knew you'd say that at some point. This is a special moment, Han, so…" She was cut off because he giddily kissed her.

As they let go of one another for a moment, Leia asked, "This will be a secret, right? If Zizor really is after me – or us, he couldn't know about this."

"Yeah. I don't want _anyone_ to know. We wouldn't want the entire galaxy informed. We're no ordinary people, you and I." Han shook his head and his lips broke into a small smile. "It's simply not safe."

Leia looked desperately at Han. "Will it be easy to hide a baby? What about the Senate? They won't allow me to continue there; I'll be expelled!"

"We'll find a way. Now, let's both get some rest, or we'll be sleeping through the meeting tomorrow." Han went over to the bed to get ready while Leia put a hand on her forehead, somewhat worried of what would become of the next series of months. Just then Anakin's voice echoed through her ears: _Don't worry about the near future. Focus on the present. Don't follow in my footsteps, or you'll be led to the Dark Side. Be cautious, Leia…_

…

Han, Luke, and Leia woke up early to get to the Naboo Council meeting. On the Council were many representatives: a citizen from each major region of Naboo, the protection officers, the three governors of Naboo's major villages, the senator of the planet, and the Queen and King of Naboo. Leia qualified for two of those positions, which was why she had promised to attend the critical discussion. Luke had presented himself as a relative of the royal family, but he was mostly there to be well-informed on the planet's dilemmas.

Han and Leia sat in the two royal thrones at the head of the table. Luke took a seat with the other members of the council. A large water fountain lay in the distance; for an instant, it was so silent that the pouring water was the only noise in the room.

King Han Solo was the first man to speak. "Thank you finding the importance in discussing our planet's management." He nodded to the attentive and reverent group at the table. Leia smiled at her husband's cordial welcome. The King proceeded with his speech. "I would like to ask Governor Wills Untlíí to begin with his topic for today."

Untlíí, sitting at the very end of the long table, nodded and began the discussion. "I understand how ironic it must be that I bring up the following situation in post-Empire days, but my people in the southern region of Naboo have little protection from outlanders. We have a popular spaceport there, and there I see much involving thieving and murder. I want to propose an idea that will solve this problem." Wills Untlíí looked around into the eyes of all listeners; he then looked upon Han and Leia to ask for permission to continue. They nodded at him, and thus the man continued, "I was wondering if we could either close the landing port to all foreigners or amass forces to reduce the amount of crimes in this area. I speak for my people."

Others at the table took the brief moment to discuss the matter with each other. Luke shot a quick glance at Leia, which she thought meant _Untlíí has good ideas. _The Queen turned to the King and told him, "I hope we have enough forces to provide safety for the southern region."

Han shrugged, completely clueless of what forces Naboo even had out there. _We're still new to this planet, _he reminded himself. Soon the King called everyone's attention. "I'd like anyone with ideas to please speak now."

One man from a city of Naboo had something to say. "I do not know of any organized, professional force to provide a safe environment for the southern region's spaceport; however, I truly believe that the station should set up only to allow citizens of Naboo into the planet. I support this and the closing of the spaceport." The man added bluntly, "The last thing Naboo needs is a tourist attraction; I believe we're all better off neutral in the great scheme of things." He nodded with gratitude toward all council members and sat comfortably back in his chair.

Wills Untíí seemed fine with the governor's solution. "Well thought, Tybalt. I will see to it that the southern region closes the spaceport and establishes a substantial system to check on all ships entering Naboo."

Leia was about to speak, but she abruptly experienced a pang that seemed to jab her insides. Wincing, the Queen turned to her husband and whispered, "I'm not feeling up for this."

Han shot a worried look at Leia and motioned his wife to get up with him. He announced to the Council, "Excuse me; the Queen is not well."

There were a few expressions of sorrow for Leia, and those at the table excused her. Luke met eyes with his sister, his face sympathetic for her present suffering.

Leia smiled weakly at her brother. Han took her gently by the hand and walked down Theed Palace's elegant hallway.

Han asked on the way, "Is it the baby?"

"Correct on the first guess," Leia told him with an irritated tone in her voice. "I just need some rest."


	9. CHAPTER 10: New Troubles

Luke awoke early the next morning. He wanted to wake his sister up, too, eager to introduce her to the Force. He knew that Leia possessed a great many midi-chlorians within her; she had always shown an abundance of strength - physically and mentally.

He exited his room and walked to Han and Leia's room. There were faint murmurs coming from inside. Luke decided that it was appropriate to knock.

Inside, Han and Leia were feasting on treasured berries that came from the gardens of Theed. Han frowned when he heard the knock. "Who's up so early?"

When he grabbed the door, Luke appeared with a smile on his face. "Hello. Sorry if it's too early, Han, but I was wondering-"

"Luke," Leia cut in, grinning as she rushed to the door, glad it wasn't another palace guard asking useless questions about service.

"Leia! Good to see you." Luke hugged his sister tightly. "Today I'd like you to learn the ways of the Force, if you don't mind."

"I'm not as gifted as you are," replied his sister.

Although it came out of her mouth, the modest Leia couldn't agree more that she _was _as gifted as Luke, and she had lied to him. Ashamed, Leia added, "Well, I know I'd do fine if I tried…"

Luke smirked. He turned to the dining table and moved his hand outward, fingers in line…

With his eyes closed and mind focused, the Jedi Master brought the berry juice off of the table – and being cautious of the liquid inside – maneuvered it perfectly into the cup in Han's palm.

Han was impressed. "Okay, that was unbelievable…"

Leia's eyes sparkled with a sense of excitement. "I'm to learn that?"

"Much more than that. I can teach you how to correctly use a lightsaber, how to sense and feel things in advance, how to-"

"I'll do it. It will be useful, anyway, if the Prince is after me. I'll need to defend myself instead of having flyboy over here do all the work."

At first Han thought Leia had just insulted him. "Hey!" he complained, but then he realized it had truly been complimentary. "Oh, I meant… 'Hey, you're right.'"

Leia turned serious again. "I'd like to start now, Luke. Teach me as much as you can; I feel that I'm ready."

"All right, let's meet at the field behind the palace. We'll practice moving objects. Han, you can come too."

Solo shook his head. "Sorry, but I have to go to Cloud City. Lando's keeping me updated on the Rebel Alliance's escapades. I've promised to help them." Leia shot her husband a surprised expression, but he held his solemn countenance.

Luke nodded to Han with complete understanding. "Very well, then. Good luck, General Solo."

Han marveled at his special title. He bid Leia and Luke farewell as they departed the room.

Just outside the palace, a spy called SD-Seeker had watched the entire scene. His internal computer programs scanned the two men and the woman in the room – perfect matches.

"Master, SD-Seeker reporting. I've found the three humans," the droid announced in his humming monotone voice.

His comlink buzzed back. "Where are they?"

"Naboo, Master. Theed Palace, Naboo, fifteenth floor, fortieth window to the right…"

…

"Feel that, Leia?" Luke asked his sister, trying to connect her with the Force.

"No. I can't feel any – oh! I felt something for a moment. There it is again… It's strong now. Wait." Leia was struggling to feel the connection. It was so familiar to her at times – so close – then it was as distant as the outer-rim planet Tatooine.

Luke assured his sister once more, "It takes practice and focus. You'll learn, don't worry." Without looking at her, the man could sense her discouragement. "In time, you will feel the presence of the Force within you; trust me."

"Then why do I feel nothing?" Leia protested.

"Here. Let's try something different." Luke pointed to the old pilot helmet he had brought with him. "Lift it."

Leia was desperate to get something right. She sighed, exhaling one last breath before she tried. Soon she remembered what Luke had instructed earlier: focus on nothing but the main object; lift it as if it were as weightless as a grain of sand; feel the Force flowing through you.

Just as her hand rose and her eyes closed, Leia felt a swarm of thoughts about her unborn child blur everything. _Stop, _she told herself. _Relax._

Nothing worked. Leia screamed inside; she could accomplish a task like this if Luke could. Slowly, the helmet arose about four centimeters off of the forest ground.

"You're doing it. Keep focusing," Luke urged.

Leia pressed herself on. It was working. Relieved, she let go and stepped back. "I did it," she whispered.

"You stopped?" Luke frowned, disappointed. "You could have gone longer!"

The Queen refused. "I'm not overdoing it, Luke. Not right now. That was enough for one day." She explained to Luke that she would prepare for her important gathering on Coruscant.

"All right. Good luck, Senator Solo," Luke replied glumly, bothered that she could not stay.

"Thank you," Leia added. With that, the Senator of Naboo set off for her meeting as the setting sun smiled down upon the serene city of Theed.

…

Many standard months before, Leia had been working on the solution to the homeless Alderaanians when she had come across a brilliant idea. Why couldn't the survivors live on Naboo?

Over the past several weeks, the determined queen had discussed the idea with the Naboo village governors and, of course, Han and Luke. Since nobody Leia knew would devote themselves to finding a home for the Alderaanians, she had decided that she, herself, would take the survivors to Naboo. The day had arrived to examine the costs of building a separate city for the people; Theed's population yielded no sort of accommodation for more.

The Senate was chaotic on that very day of the discussion. Buzzing with both citizens and visitors, the gigantic building seemed more crowded than ever before to Leia. _Why? _she wondered. Her curiosity was answered shortly.

...

"My Lord, when shall we attack the Naboo?" MX-40 questioned his master, whom was relaxing on his new throne. The dark, scary Prince Zizor looked cheerful as he listened to his most trusted droid.

"MX-40, I believe you misunderstood my commands. I'm not going to send any of you droids to attack the Naboo people; rather, I will go personally. But not to take over the city! No… Instead," Zizor's eyebrows slanted downward, "I will pay Leia a little visit in the palace. I always execute the unexpected." He chuckled maliciously rubbing his hyper, gloved hands together in perfect rhythm.

MX-40 shared his master's glee. "As you command, Master. I await your success for the sake of a peaceful galaxy."

"Well, that's step three," the Prince corrected abruptly. "Step one is to terminate Leia, Han, and that – oh, what's his name – Skyguy! Then step two is to take all of the last bits of those pests in the Rebel Alliance and smash them to the size of a comlink! _Then _step three."

MX-40 almost understood. "What will become of the Senate?" he asked.

"Never mind that!" Zizor snapped. "I have handled that wreck of an organization! Right now we'll focus on steps one and two…Oh, my poor uncle. He'd surely be proud of me."

"Do you speak of Sidious?"

"Yes, him!" Zizor shouted, irked by the stupidity droids could show sometimes. "Now, MX, repeat the agenda to the droid army. Be quick about it!"

"Yes, my Lord," the four-foot tall droid hummed on instinct. He still couldn't believe Darth Sidious to have been Prince Zizor's uncle. _My master is a prince, _he thought, _but what if he really is a dangerous Sith Lord like his uncle, and I don't even know it?_

…

Leia had the floor in the colossus conference room in the galaxy. Everyone was silent – even despite the abundance of various species in the meeting place. Senators of every planet listened to the beautiful, structured sentences uttered by the one and only Senator Solo, who spoke in her firm voice.

As she finished, the Supreme Chancellor called down another circular platform with a Geonosian senator, who spoke fluent Basic. He was parallel to Leia's spot, right in the middle of the commodious room.

"A wise decision has been made," announced Chancellor Donran. "My years are over, and I am pleased to announce that Senator Lubin of Geonosis is furthermore to be known as the Supreme Chancellor of the Senate. We are very lucky that he is poly-lingual; please welcome him."

There were cheers, mumbling, and shouts of dissatisfaction around the room. Leia didn't know why this senator of Geonosis had been picked without her knowing of a vote. Usually every senator had to take part in a new selection; yet, there she was, clueless of why this unknown Geonosian had been chosen. He came up to the podium and began a dull speech, to which Leia dreaded listening.

The meeting ended a standard hour after the announcement, and Leia was furious. She tracked down Senator Donran, who was about to escape the scene via speeder. "Wait!" shouted the perplexed woman. "Donran, I must speak to you!"

The usually fit and warm senator looked unkempt and distressed. "What's wrong, Senator Solo?"

"You chose a new chancellor without letting me vote? I thought -"

"My apologies, Leia, but there has been a grievous threat. Senator - _Chancellor Lubin - _has forcibly run me out of my position.

"What? That can't be!" Leia exclaimed, shocked at how this dent in ethics could not bother Donran. He was such a reasonable man; why was he not the least bit sensible now?

"Perhaps there are many things that aren't right in this galaxy, Senator Solo. But what can one person do about it? What can _I _do?"

"Chancellor -" Leia started. She was too late; Donran closed the door and started the speeder's engine. In no time he lifted off, leaving Leia even more devastated. _What happened to him? Why didn't he stop Lubin? _she thought.

Her stomach burst into pain for a few moments, and Leia decided she had better hurry back to Naboo. The pangs of maternity had completed her unsuccessful day at the Senate. _Great, what's going to go wrong next? _she wondered dully.


	10. CHAPTER 11: Chaos

A few nights later, Leia Solo couldn't sleep. She sat up in her bed and looked at the rock resting beside her. _I can't wake Han up, _she reasoned.

The child inside her body restlessly moved about, giving Leia almost no moment of relaxation. She had never imagined her vocation to be as painful as it truly was.

Leia silently slid out of bed and started toward the kitchen. She thought a drink of water would alleviate some of her discomfort.

Suddenly, the shatter of the glass window startled her; she jerked her head to the right, startled beyond words.

A spectral man jumped into the room, chuckling jestingly while reaching into his pocket. "Scared, my wife?" he asked in a frightening voice.

"Zizor, get out!" Leia whispered, though she tried to stay regal and strong. She glanced around for any sort of weapon, but she found nothing.

Her heart beat as fast as the speed of light…or so it felt. Leia was not thinking properly, and she could feel her usually pale cheeks turning a vibrant shade of scarlet.

Zizor did not hesitate to get to business; he pulled out two deadly weapons: a minute blaster and a pocketknife. "You've crossed the line, Leia. You and your friends are dead after this!" he hissed.

"How _dare _you! Get out before I summon the guards!"

"Yeah, right, you won't do that. I know more about you than you know me. Besides, you're a woman, stupid. A _weakling._"

Leia's fists clenched and her countenance turned animal-like. He_ would have been my husband! _ she realized, disgusted. She couldn't believe this man. Who did he think he was?

Leia wanted to yell to Han and Luke for help, but just then Zizor jetted across the room and now stood a few centimeters away from her.

"You deserve this, you and your…husband! You ruined the life I worked so long to have!" With an almost impossibly swift maneuver, he jerked the dagger up to Leia's throat. She was trapped – furious, afraid, and trapped. In her mind, she chastised herself for not screaming for her husband or brother for help. She was going to die.

…

Luke jumped out of his bedcovers and grabbed his lightsaber from the side table adjacent to his bed. A great disturbance in the Force alerted the young Jedi Knight. _Leia is in trouble! _He knew it to be true. He burst out of the room, his gleaming emerald blade at the ready.

Prince Zizor prepared to strike. _Now! _The savage monster glared at his prey as he grazed his razorblade across Leia's neck. She cried out in excruciating pain, sinking to the floor with rich blood streaming from the wound. Her pure white nightgown surrendered to the red that continuously smothered it. Leia struggled for breath, and then everything became a blur. She blacked out.

Han had heard the scream, his panicked eyes having opened instantly at the sound of Leia. The clarity of his vision came immediately and he ran to his wife, who lay on the floor. He saw Prince Zizor growling nearby. Han screamed at the man, "You've hurt her enough! I hate you! I HATE YOU! GET OUT!"

Zizor could have been mistaken for a deaf person; he indifferently moved toward the static and helpless body on the ground and positioned his hands in a special manner. Sparks started up, and Han knew that the woman on the ground would be finished.

"No!" Luke burst through the front door with his green, shimmering weapon striking at the Prince. Zizor quickly pulled out a handle of his own and activated a terrifying blood-red blade, blocking Luke's strike.

An emotional battle was born. Han whispered to Leia, "I'm so sorry, my love. I'm…so sorry. Forgive me, please, _forgive_ me." He turned the wounded woman over so he could see the laceration. He regretted that. Blood still poured down from the wound, which was slightly below her throat. Han winced. He stared at the Prince and suddenly recalled an old childhood memory…

_Two handsome, young boys gamboled across a beach on Corellia: one a prince, the other a boy who lived with his family on the beautiful planet. The visiting prince was from the distant planet of Axxila; he and his parents were visiting to form a friendship with Corellia. The boys had clicked from the moment they had met._

"_C'mon, Han! Our parents are calling us!" the little prince urged, tugging his new friend's hand._

"_I'm coming!" Han assured his new friend, smiling. The children made their way toward their parents. The young prince skipped over to the Queen of Axxila and Han's parents._

"_Look, Mother! Han and I are having fun!" young Zizor exclaimed._

"_Yeah, Mom and Dad. Look! We're going to be best friends for our whole lives!" Han hugged his companion. "Princy and I are best friends!" He grinned._

_So he and "Princy" had one of the most felicitous days of their childhood lives._

Han glared at the familiar face dueling Luke. Zizor sensed Han's feelings. "Oh, you remember that great time, _friend?" _He laughed.

"Princy," Han growled in a mocking voice.

"Leave us right now or I'll send the guards!" Luke kept his voice calm. He swung his lightsaber and tricked the Prince, snatching the evil blade from Zizor's hands.

"This is not the end, Skyguy!" Zizor scowled. "And you won't enjoy when it finally _is _the end!" Zizor leaped out of the windowless frame and disappeared.

Han was checking Leia's lungs. "She can hardly breathe," he informed Luke in alarm. "We need to get her to Polis Massa!"

…

Han, Luke, and a perplexed Wookiee rushed through the dormant planet to the _Falcon._

They boarded the ship, breathing heavily. The _Falcon _departed slumbering Naboo before one minute could slip through their grasps.

The hospital, located on Polis Massa in the Polis Massa Sector, was the place of Luke and Leia's birth twenty-four years previous. Padmé had breathed her last breath here, where Obi-Wan had held her hand, encouraging the dying woman to remain strong through her last moments.

Luke and Han, with the help of the Wookiee, managed to carry Leia into the hospital. Storm clouds roamed above, and lightning sparked up in the sky's ghastly darkness.

One of the medical droids swiftly came out to assist the desperate group of people in nightclothes. "My wife needs help," Han explained vaguely to the med droid. He trembled with worry. "You have to help her; she can barely breathe!"

The droid signaled to a few other medics who brought a rolling platform. They carefully placed Leia there and took her into the empty hospital.

Luke discussed Leia's conditions with the head droid. "Just below her throat, there's a gash in her skin. It's not very deep, but it's hindering her lungs from attaining enough oxygen.

"We'll connect her to an oxygen tank," the droid assured Luke. "She should recover within days." The med droid turned to Han. "Your wife will be revived." Han and Luke thanked the droid and went into the building.

As they walked in, Han started to wonder out loud. "How's this going to affect my kid? What if the procedure is unhealthy for-"

"Don't worry. I sense that Leia and the child will be up and ready soon enough. We have to give this time," Luke reminded his impatient brother-in-law.

An hour inched by and Luke had begun to recall what Zizor had pulled out of his belt. _It was a lightsaber of the Sith, but how can he be a Sith Lord when there's no one who could have taught him? _Luke's unanswered questions floated around in his mind, eager for a reasonable solution. _He's way more dangerous than I expected. If he really - _

"Excuse me, who is related to the patient?" a different droid asked Luke and Han.

"I am," they replied in unison.

"We both are family to her. I'm her brother and this is her husband." Luke would've laughed about how he and Han had spoken together, but this was no time to mess around.

"Would the husband please follow us to the patient?" the medical droid asked. Han nodded seriously and proceeded to the room where Leia rested.

The Queen of Naboo was asleep with a mask over her mouth to transport oxygen to her lungs. A med droid came up to Solo. "We are unsure of your total knowledge, but the gash in her skin was opened by a knife, and a poisonous substance traveled into her system." The doctor turned to a medical screen. "We're still testing to see what kind of poison it is. The harmful substance and the location of the wound have caused her lungs to falter."

Han shook his head. "I can't believe this. And I can't thank you enough for helping her."

"We noticed she's expecting," the droid hummed in a friendly monotone.

"Yes…but will the injury affect it at any cost?" questioned Han, nervously rubbing his shoulder.

"We cannot yet determine the level of harm the poison holds in order to do such a thing. Nevertheless, I can assure you that your wife and the child are now free from critical conditions."

"Good," Han sighed. "Thanks."

"You may see her now," the med droid added. It moved to another area to analyze the results of the tests, whereupon Han hurried to Leia, literally aching to see her.

Han knelt down next to the bed where she lay. Leia awoke, already consoled by his warm, close presence. She blinked, straining to see her husband's familiar half-smile. "Han?" she whispered.

"Yeah. How are you?" Han touched her hand gently, then leaned in to kiss her.

Leia rejoiced inside. "Now that you're here…everything feels normal again. But…where's Luke? Is he safe?" she questioned, frightened for her brother.

Sure enough, the Jedi hurried over to his sister, his smile as large as ever. "I'm here, Leia. Thank goodness you're all right!" Luke observed that there was a bandage over the lesion from the knife; luckily the blood had ceased to escape her body. _Thank goodness Leia's all right, _he thought, sighing and beaming at her.

"Luke!" She smiled. But then Leia frowned. She couldn't take her mind off of Zizor – that devil. The memory was as clear as daylight. It seemed to Leia, though, that this man was too powerful to be _just _a prince.

"Is Zizor…" she began. Han quieted her and advised that she rest. He tried to change the subject in effort to retain positive conversation.

"We'll leave first thing in the morning," Luke announced.

Leia smiled weakly at her family, and Chewie, who was trying to win the Queen's attention from a distance. He barked to her, jumping up and down in delight.

That was the last image on which her eyes could focus…and she fell asleep.


	11. CHAPTER 12: The Dream

The revealed Sith Lord paced back and forth on his enormous ship, the _Outrage_. He was thinking about his last confrontation with the Naboo Queen, King, and that Jedi over whom he could not stop obsessing.

"Why did I let those cowards go?" he hissed to himself, rage boiling inside of him. Soon the word would be out that there was still a Sith Lord lurking in the shadows.

"Why did I let Solo go?"

"Maybe you're still a coward, Darth Sloan."

Zizor turned, gazing upon Supreme Chancellor Lubin. He was a red-faced, odious creature of Geonosis, his sharp claws tapping against his opposite arm.

"Lubin! Don't intrude without my permission! You should be back on your -"

"Calm down, my Lord," Chancellor Lubin soothed in an amiable tone. "I just wanted to converse with my favorite and most trusted ally."

Darth Sloan couldn't help but to grin at the compliment, thus accepting the unexpected guest on his ship. "What do you want to know, Lubin?"

"I overheard you saying that you let some men get away. Who're these people, anyway?"

Sloan took a seat on his throne. "Oh, just this _scoundrel_ who stole my wife from me!" he bellowed.

"Hold on. You're married?"

"No," Sloan argued with an air of formality, "I'm not. But it was arranged when I was young. And now an old acquaintance named Han Solo and a dangerous Jedi named Skyguy are going to tell everyone about me! Leia's going to pay for this!" He made a fist and banged it on the arm of his throne.

The Sith Lord's friend understood. "Leia Solo. Oh, the senator. Goodness, Sloan, you're in trouble, losing that beauty to a -"

"Shut up! Enough of that! I _know! _Now," he changed the subject, "what is your next move for the decline of our _beloved _Senate?"

"I don't know yet, but I've begun to collect information -"

"No. No, you don't get it. Lubin, we're trying to turn everyone against Leia Solo and her precious Naboo!"

Lubin shyly nodded with trepidation. He did not desire to speak another word if it meant that he would be crushed by Darth Sloan.

"Now, first I need you to put Leia into nightmare situations during the Senate meetings. Soon everything she says will look horrendous, and the other representatives will protest her abdication! But then you will blame her for something really bad. Oh, and you can fill in the details, my friend."

Lubin greedily rubbed his Geonosian hands together and agreed with his master. "Anything else, my Lord?"

"Here's what else I want you to do." Sloan leaned in closely to Lubin and whispered, "Start building an army of Symbolia Droids for our next step. Remember, it's a secret! Not even MX-40 may know right now!"

…

The bright sun set on Naboo, creating a pink-orange sky. The trees rustled on that breezy evening many months later.

Han stood peering out at the horizon, relaxing out on the balcony of the apartment in Theed Palace. R2-D2 and his companion C-3PO sat inside the room, playing a complicated game with a competitive Chewbacca.

Luke stepped out to join Han. The Jedi Master sensed that he King was absorbed with one thought at the moment – his soon-to-be fatherhood.

"Excited?"

Luke looked Han in the eyes. He sensed, too, that the man was fearful. "Yeah, I am," Han admitted, averting his eyes back to his lush backyard of Theed.

"You are worried, too," Luke told him.

"Well, Luke, to be honest, I can't stop wondering whether that Prince will strike again. Those memories…no matter how hard I try, they won't vanish from my memory." He felt weakened by the former scene of his wife on the floor, covered in blood. Not his Leia… Not his love…

Luke spoke after a moment of silence. "That Zizor won't give up. Now we know that his full potential is the deadly power of a Sith; nevertheless, life must go on. There are duties to be fulfilled around the palace."

Han agreed. "True. I'm still anxious…about Leia's safety."

"As long as we are accompanied by one another, no one can catch us off-guard. We're strong…a team… Now, come inside," Luke suggested, patting Han on the back.

"I'll listen to you, but only because you've caught me at a vulnerable time. It must be one of your Jedi tricks." Han chuckled at the silly thought of his brother-in-law working one of those things on him.

The men brightened up on that note. R2 beeped in a high-pitched tone, announcing his victory over the game.

"R2, you've defeated Chewbacca again!" exclaimed C-3PO. "I can't believe it; you're smarter than I figured." The soundless Wookiee amazed C-3PO. "I'm very impressed with you, Chewbacca. You're learning how to deal with loss!"

Just then, Chewie broke into a growl of anger, and 3PO recoiled. "What? I thought you learned your lesson! Goodness, Chewbacca, why did you trick me? Oh, I can't believe…"

"The tin can won't stop mumbling that nonsense," Han complained to Luke, entering the room of commotion. R2 chirped; Chewie roared; 3PO babbled on.

The amusing thing to Luke was when he looked over to one of the beds and saw Leia soundly asleep; she was ignorant of the boisterous room. He beamed at his sister; for she, ironically, had found the time to relax.

…

In Leia's dream that night, she was running.

Running from the one true enemy who had revealed himself as a Sith Lord. Darth Sloan. But she only knew him as Prince Zizor.

The man had a blaster clutched in his right hand, and his face showed determination to defeat the woman, once and for all.

That was the woman who had stolen the one dream that Zizor had waited his entire life to experience - the princess who completed the unity of Alderaan and Axxila… Only Alderaan was gone now.

Destroyed; never again to be seen; scraps of junk floating around and unnoticed by all passing starships.

So why did Darth Sloan care, then? Why did this evil go all the way to seek control and ownership of this Queen of Naboo? His father and hers: dead. Alderaan was nothing but dust…so why care?

Persistence. Confidence. Power. These characteristics assumed total power over Sloan, evoking the man's thirst to conquer…and to take what was rightfully his.

The Queen's dream roamed on; Leia was breathing heavily and running out of oxygen.

Symbolia Droids, which were Sloan's innovation of destroyer droids, came on their long metal legs. Their mission: to terminate the woman. No mercy. They had to simply carry out the orders of their frightening master.

The droids aimed their built-in weapons. Leia panicked, reaching into her left pocket. She pulled out a handle and activated a blade that certainly did not belong to her.

Or did it?

The woman slashed at the droids with the unfamiliar lightsaber, in a quandary about her aptitude for controlling it. The Queen blocked blasts from every direction, feeling that some foreign force was manipulating her body.

She was a Jedi Knight. This was hard to understand; she had endured very little training thus far. Suddenly she realized that her hair was cut shorter than usual and she was only slightly above a meter tall. Leia realized that she was younger, more flexible, and stronger in the Force.

Darth Sloan jumped an incomprehensible length toward her and the battle had begun. Leia, with her heart beating like an operating machine, felt much fear yet much confidence. She had no idea how two distinct emotions could consume one brain.

Everything seemed to be a blur. Sloan looked older, yet his fierce qualities still shone like a violently beaming star in the sky. Leia heard a familiar voice that cried out to (was it?) her, whereupon she obediently sprinted to what looked like the _Millennium Falcon. _She had just reached the inside of the ship when a startling burning object hit her hard. Leia felt that her brain had just stopped…but something was inhibiting immediate death…

It was the Force, in a way that Leia Solo had never felt it.

…

Leia awoke, though - surprisingly - not the least bit scared. Was she really a powerful Jedi?

No. She turned to her husband - resolved to tell him something - but Han was snoring, perhaps engrossed in his own world of dreams.

Her next thought was of the baby. R2 had examined Leia the other day and couldn't yet tell the child's gender. The King and Queen had established to one another that both were satisfied either way, but Han secretly hoped for a son. Leia didn't care; such a detail was for now not the top priority.

She lay back down against the pillow and rested her eyes. Her time was inching closer and closer. Leia found it difficult to believe that she would soon nurture and assume the responsibility of a child. She also could not help but to think of the "What if's" of Prince Zizor finding out.

_Enough, _she hushed herself. She decided that further matters would be settled in the morning, and that she would rest peacefully tonight.

Luckily for Leia, she did, with a radiant smile across her smooth face.


	12. CHAPTER 13: Alderaanian Homecoming

Luke was meditating. He felt cold. Then a rush of anger; suddenly, happiness came again. A cheerful Han Solo interrupted him. "Hey, Luke. Can the Force tell you if we'll get through this?" he joked.

The two of them, along with Chewie, had set out on a mission aboard Queen Leia Solo's transport ship to pick up the surviving Alderaanians and to take them to Naboo, their new home.

"Han," Luke laughed. "We'll get to Delaya safely." He rose from the ground, finished with concentrating on the Force, and moved toward the pilot's seat. "How far are we from Delaya?" Luke wondered, peering out the ship's windows.

The Corellian walked over to Luke. "Almost there, I think. Look." He pointed to a moon that looked only about a third of the size of Naboo.

"All right, let's hope that everyone will fit in this ship," Han murmured with humor and wonder. Luke smiled shyly and gestured for Chewbacca to lower the boarding ramp. The Wookiee mumbled something in agreement and prepared the Queen's transport for landing.

After about half of a standard hour, all seven hundred-thirty of the Alderaanians were on board, all seeming excited to start a new life for themselves.

Luke got a glance of the people. There were older crowds, young children, and middle-aged adults. Luke wondered if Leia would recognize any of them, yet they were so skinny from the lack of food they'd been given that he assumed it would be hard to tell. _The senator of Delaya did not do much for these poor people, _Luke inferred.

The ship set its course for Naboo with almost one thousand helpless people, all filled with hope and wonder of their new home.

"All right, Chewie! Let's get this thing going!" Han Solo directed his partner over the commotion in the ship. Chewie obeyed, soaking up every moment of being with his friend.

Because these would be the last minutes of their adventures.

At least, for some time.

…

Queen Leia Solo of the Naboo arrived at the new grounds for her fellow Alderaanian people. She had made it just in time to oversee her transport ship hovering above in the sea-blue sky, gradually lowering to land.

Due to her pregnancy, Leia had to conceal all outside evidence by wearing an oversized cloak that almost covered her entire body. Luke and Han had tried to persuade her to stay in the palace to rest; however, the regal senator she was, Leia had insisted on greeting her people. _That's what my mother would have done, _she thought to herself. She took pride in following in Padmé Naberrie Amidala's footsteps.

After a few minutes, the ship landed and all seven hundred-thirty survivors met the ground. The people were crying not for grief, but for joy – the joy of new life and of new opportunity. After all they had endured, there was finally a bright light shining for all.

And it was all thanks to the brilliance of the Queen of Naboo who stood before them.

"It moves me to see all of you safe on Naboo," Leia declared in her formal tone. "Alderaan will never be forgotten. We all know this, and yet we know, too, that we can do our best to feel as if we are truly home. Hopefully our unification here with the Naboo will be an asset to our new start."

Han, far in the back of the hopeful Alderaan people, winked at Leia, assuring her that everything was going fine. Whereupon she concluded, "My best architects and builders have been at work for months to provide a safe and pleasant city for all of you. Please remember," Leia paused, "that I will always care for my people; after all, I am one of you." She grinned at the hundreds of people. "Thank you!"

The crowd cheered, gathered whatever they had brought with them, and started their way to the nearby city. Luke hurried over to his sister eagerly, stretching his arms out to embrace her. "How are you?"

"I'm doing fine. You and Han did a perfect job bringing my people here in good spirits. I thank you for carrying on that burden; sorry I couldn't do it myself."

Luke shook his head. "Don't mention it," he told her, grinning.

Han and Chewbacca neared the two. "Leia, Chewie and I need to talk to you," he announced with seriousness. "Come inside the ship." Han motioned with Chewbacca following, and the Queen stared statue-like at her husband.

Luke gave Leia a small nudge. "Go on," he urged. She advanced tentatively, disconcerted.

Inside the starship, Leia and Han sat at a table with Chewbacca standing beside them. He looked about as emotionless as Han did. There was an awkward silence for a while.

Leia broke into it. "What's the matter with you two? This isn't normal for a Wookiee, much less for you, Han. What's wrong?"

Han knew he had to respond bravely. What would he say, though? He kept wondering, _Am I strong enough? _ This repeated over and over in his mind.

Thankfully, Chewie was the first to reply to Leia's questions. "Aarghf laaugffa raoouwwl," he mumbled solemnly.

Han translated for his wife: "Chewie has to go back to Kashyyyk."

Leia was caught off-guard. "Huh? Chewie's leaving?" She couldn't believe the words she was hearing. Leia put a hand on her forehead.

"Yes. The Wookiees were slaughtered by storm troopers many years ago, and some of the them contacted Chewbacca recently to help reconstruct their villages."

"And you're saying they need him _now?" _Leia protested, her voice rising in volume. The baby inside of her kicked for the first time. She exhaled in pain, and Han held her hands in his.

"This isn't just for Chewie to have family time. It's for us to have that as well," Han explained. "Leia, we're going to be working parents in mere days from now. Having _any_ Wookiee around doubles the noise, and it could attract unwanted attention to our family. People might start to wonder…

"Really, Leia," he continued, "would you feel completely comfortable trying to take care of a very young child while managing a Wookiee's temper? Be honest; how would you feel?"

The Queen was about to let the tears in her eyes fall freely. She couldn't speak, so she nodded instead. As much as she hated admitting it, Han was right.

"I'm sorry that it makes you sad; believe me, I've been the same way, and I still am now. Chewbacca and I have already decided that he leaves tomorrow."

"Wait!" Leia practically jumped out of her seat. "Can our child not meet Chewie first? Chewie _and _the baby deserve that."

Han couldn't say no at this point. "All right. He can stay a little longer."

Chewie barked with excitement, already jumping up and down – the total opposite in comparison to his behavior just minutes ago. Leia reached out to hug him, and Han joined in the circle. He sensed an encompassment of love, and this calmed him. _Perhaps things _will_ be all right._

Leia turned to her husband suddenly. "Does Luke know?"

"Yeah. I told him, too. Same with R2 and 3PO." Han rolled his eyes at the goldenrod's name, not believing he had called the tin can by its proper name.

The Queen hugged Chewbacca again. "Will we be able to visit you?" she asked the Wookiee desperately.

Han was surprised by the odd question. "Of course," he promised. "As much as we can."

Outside of the ship, Luke was waiting patiently with R2-D2 and the droid's protocol friend. 3PO babbled on, not realizing that no one was listening intently. Luke's mind was locked on a great disturbance in the Force…

…

Luke Skywalker waited. _The tremor in the Force is strong here,_ he sensed. It was past midnight on the peaceful planet Naboo.

Luke held his Jedi weapon in his right hand, prepared to put it to use when the moment was right. The long strands of grass stirred silently, swaying to the mild blow of the wind.

Prince Zizor – Luke felt – was near. He hadn't been able to sleep due to this distraction; thus he had decided to come outside to make sure everything was under control.

"So, Skyguy. I guess you're trained in the Jedi arts if you sensed my presence," a low voice from behind Luke spoke.

Luke turned abruptly in alarm. "Zizor," he glared.

The Prince looked offended. "No, actually, I'd prefer if you'd call me by my _name_, Skyguy! I am Darth Sloan, and I have been awaiting the moment of your death since you embarrassed me that night!"

_So I was correct about this guy, _Luke concluded in his mind. _He's a Sith Lord. _"So, Sloan, what are you going to do? Strike me down right now?" Luke leered.

"I'm here to get rid of you, Last of the Jedi. Sidious could not accomplish this, so I will proudly finish his work. So far, you've ruined my chances to terminate Leia. For that I gladly declare: pepare to be destroyed!"

The evil one's blade attacked, but Luke parried it. He was going to do what he could for his family – Han, Leia, the unborn child, the Wookiee, and the droids.

Instinctively he focused on asking his father, _Is Sloan Darth Sidious's nephew?_ No reply, but Luke knew it to be true.

Before any more comprehension could process in Luke's brain, the Sith Lord made his next move. Darth Sloan struck at Luke with the lightsaber, spinning and hissing like a snake. Luke managed to stop the blade from it piercing him, but he felt increasingly intimidated by his adversary.

As much as Luke tried, his opponent had counter-attacks that perfectly demonstrated the Sith Lord's skill and speed. Two lightsabers clashed continuously: one the tool for defense and the other the poison for vengeance.

"You aren't the least bit proficient as I suspected, weakling," Darth Sloan mocked. "You're just lucky that you're young enough to run away like a coward!"

"And you, Darth, haven't a clue what to expect from a Jedi," Luke shot back. "Think rationally, Sloan. You won't beat me. The Dark Side is not tempered, unlike the Light Side."

The Sith Lord wasn't pleased. He slashed back, "How dare you say that! The Force isn't as strong with you as it is with me, Skyguy! You are nothing but a boy who knows a couple tricks!" But even Sloan's words could not convince him.

As if to prove it, Luke focused his mind on the Force and moved a bunch of sand over to create a small tornado at the Sith Lord. "Aagghh!" Sloan roared. And that was when the Dark Lord of the Sith had an idea.

* * *

_**Next:**_

"_**Han! I'm going to find Luke; I think he's in trouble!"**_

"_**No! I'm not letting you go out there, Leia!"**_

"_**Han! I don't care what the circumstances are; he's my brother! My duty is to look after him-"**_

"_**Leia, are you thinking properly? You're nine months pregnant!"**_

"_**Shut up for a minute!" Leia shouted. She was extremely furious. How could her husband even think of preventing her from rescuing her one and only brother?**_

_**Before Han could speak, the Queen disappeared through the doorway.**_


	13. CHAPTER 14: Invasion

"Han! I'm going to find Luke; I think he's in trouble!" Leia hurried out of her bed and quickly slipped on some outdoor clothing and a coat. As much as it hurt her to move swiftly, Leia was convinced that she had to go and save her brother - or at least to do something to help him. She felt a disturbance outside the palace.

Han Solo barely opened his exhausted, hazel eyes, ignorant of the notion that his wife had in mind. Suddenly he could comprehend what she had just announced, and Han jumped out of the bed too. "Are you crazy? I'm not letting you go out there, Leia! How can you know for sure that Luke's in trouble? I bet he's asleep -"

"Han! I don't care what the circumstances are; he's my brother! My duty is to look after him-"

"No way. Leia, are you thinking properly? You're nine months pregnant! How could I say yes to you running out there -"

"Shut up for a minute!" Leia shouted. She was extremely furious. How could her husband even think to prevent her from rescuing her one and only brother?

Before Han could speak, the Queen exited through the doorway. First, Han gaped at the plain sight of his wife leaving. Once the sense of danger was knocked back into him, the King departed the room to catch up to Leia – crazy, rebellious Leia.

…

Darth Sloan was too quick. He back-flipped onto the top of a petite house in the Naboo village and grabbed his handy comlink from his pocket. "MX-40, here's your time to prove yourself worthy of doing good work. Send the Symbolia and Detector Droids out for Theed. Move the ship out of the swamp and closer to where I am. Do you copy?"

MX-40 did as he was commanded. In very little time, the fleet of Symbolia and Detector Droids had arrived.

Luke paced the ground below Sloan, his lightsaber prepared to strike. "Your weakness is your underestimation of a Jedi's power in the light side of the Force, Darth. You will leave Naboo in failure, if you even manage to evade me," Luke predicted. He focused his mind on the Force, and something within the living field was getting closer. _Someone_ important…

_Leia! _he called out to his sister. _No! Don't endanger yourself! _He also felt Han coming with her, and suddenly a blast of shocking light burst out and hit a rock next to Luke, knocking him hard to the ground.

Darth Sloan laughed. _How could a useless Jedi not even see _that _coming? _"I guess I was right, Skyguy. And now, with my new generation of Imperial Walkers, my Symbolia Droids will make you want to cry. Oh, and don't forget my deadly Detector Droids; they won't show any mercy to you and your filthy companions!"

Luke winced at the hurtful words that the Sith Lord had spit from his mouth, though he knew that Sloan's accusations weren't the least bit true. _If Leia and Han are coming, maybe they'll bring more men to fight this battle with me._

Luke was wrong.

…

Leia acted swiftly for someone who endured pain for every step she managed; she was concerned about being spotted in her such apparent condition. In her left hand she held a comlink, leaving her dominant hand to her blaster.

As she neared one of the back entrances, Leia sighed of relief; she had made it. But then -

"Excuse me, Your Highness! You must stay inside the palace tonight. I have vowed to protect you from -"

"No," Leia hissed. She focused her mind on the Force, staring into the royal guard's stiff brown eyes, and then spoke. She hoped that, due to Luke's intense training, this would work. It had to; saving Luke depended on it.

Leia concentrated. "You will let me out now," she instructed in a low voice.

The reply was an exact replica. "I will let you out now," the guard replied, utterly astounded by his involuntary and rather uncontrollable speech.

_Yes! _Leia sang in her mind. She sprinted to the village of Theed, holding back tears of agonizing pain.

Han was close behind his wife, sweating as he attempted to catch up to her. When he reached the royal guard, Han shrugged and simply declared, "I'm with her." The guard robotically nodded, abashed now that he had broken the oath of a palace guard twice.

Han Solo caught up to Leia, panting. "You…can't go…ov…"

"Listen. I'm going to need your help. I think I see an army of droids over there," she pointed, "and I can't manage that alone." She kissed Han briefly, as if apologizing for scaring the wits out of him. "You've got to help me."

Han slightly smiled and began to accelerate. "Fine. As long as you're with me at all times." The Queen nodded quickly, feeling no need to argue further. She felt herself weaken as she continued to rush into the scene of the battle.

"It looks like you're running out of time," the malicious Lord of the Sith sneered at Luke. The Jedi Master wouldn't listen, but instead called to Leia; for he knew she was near. _Get help, _he tried to say to her through his mind.

MX-40 and the millions of Detector and Symbolia Droids marched forward with swift motion. _Finally,_ MX-40 imagined, _my master will praise me._

Still, the commanding Detector Droid couldn't believe that all one million five hundred thirty-two thousand of Sloan's army had come to Naboo. As the massive group reached the young Jedi, MX-40 motioned to the body to aim for the village, its first target.

It was like a wave – the droid at the front of the army raised its blaster, following the others in that row. The following rows followed suit. Luke was not satisfied with what he could see.

…

"Hurry!" Han shouted to Leia, whose head ached as if it had been bashed by a cell door. She urged herself to a run, once again, and turned on her comlink. Leia decided to contact Lando.

"Lando, this is Leia. Do you hear me?" she yelled into the device; it was hard to hear due to the millions of blasters shooting at the village of Theed. Leia flinched at the sound of her people screaming.

"Leia, forget it! Lando would never get here in time. We're all dead!" Han hollered, now completely persuaded by his words. He wasn't willing to lose all that he had…Leia, the baby, Luke, his home…

Leia couldn't take the negativity. "Don't say – "

"I copy, Leia, but speak louder," came the miracle-of-a-voice from the comlink.

Leia stopped running. "Lando, please gather as many rebels as you can and hurry to Theed! Prince Zizor is attacking my people with millions of droids!" Tears jetted from Leia's wan eyes.

"Help is on its way right now, Your Highness!" Lando shouted in response. He didn't speak again, but Leia heard Lando yelling to others on Bespin, most likely to amass a last-minute army.

Han grabbed his wife's arm gently. "C'mon. Luke's going to be gone if we don't get to him now." Both of them rushed only a few meters further when a dark, shadowy figure jumped from the air and landed roughly adjacent to them.

"Long time, no see, failing leaders of the suffering Naboo!" Zizor laughed hard. Han pulled out his blaster but was electrified to the ground by something Leia had never seen before. It was horrifying.

Silver, blue, flashing, and fast described this lightning that identified the man as Darth Sloan. The Queen of Naboo didn't hesitate to yank out her own blaster and aim it at the malevolent man.

"So, Leia, you managed to survive? You know, from the last time we met?"

Leia's eyes became flames of rage. "You've ruined everything! Can you not comprehend the disgusting fact that you're destroying civilization?"

"Oh, you mean the village people. Yes, of course it's terrible," Sloan stated boldly. "It's terrible that you and Skyguy and Solo will be in trouble because _you _let your people down! They will die! And _I _will not be the one to blame. You will. No, Leia Organa. Not Han. Not Luke, though I wish," he muttered under his breath. But then the Sith Lord locked eyes with the woman. "You chose not to marry me, so _you _will pay!"

"My father's agreement was that he had to be _alive_ to allow the marriage!" Leia shot back. She pulled the trigger on her blaster, thinking of nothing but to be rid of this snake. Sloan drew his lightsaber out using the Force and simply deflected the laser, allowing it to scrape Han's static body.

Leia cupped her hand over her mouth; she hadn't wanted her own blaster to indirectly shoot at her husband. _"Damn_ you, Zizor!" she hissed.

Luke came running from the distance and leaped over Darth Sloan. "Luke!" Leia interjected.

"Go, you two! The army is coming. I'll handle him," Luke assured them, glaring at Sloan without completely unleashing his anger.

Sloan chuckled, readying his weapon once more. "Yeah, right. 'I'll handle him,' yeah, right, Jedi scum!"

"Luke's right," came an angry voice from behind the Sith Lord. "Lando Calrissian, at your service." And he was not alone.


	14. CHAPTER 15: Bring It On

It happened not the least bit smoothly, but the following events zoomed by faster than a podracer.

Lando had gathered over one hundred blaster-armed rebels, ten of whom were to fly over the planet Naboo to shoot Sloan's the gigantic army. There weren't enough rebels in comparison to the million Detector and Symbolia Droids, but it was better than no resistance force at all.

Meanwhile, Darth Sloan slammed his red blade against Luke's green one, his desperation to kill beaming with each strike. Lando helped Han up from the ground with Leia, and he noticed that she, too, was in pain.

"I'll take care of this, Leia," Lando told her with confidence. His strength finally pulled up the Corellian - who was covered in blood - from the ground.

Leia didn't argue. All that she could focus on was her people, who were suffering and dying and screaming for the help that didn't seem to come in time. _I've failed, _she thought in her silent surrender.

Han's eyes were closed. He wasn't unconscious, and yet the sedentary man did not have the will to move. He was mostly ashamed of himself for risking his wife's life in allowing her to participate. But he was also regretful for befriending Zizor when the two were young. How could he have seen a good heart in that cruel, terrifying Sith Lord? He _had_ seen something evil in Zizor's eyes when they were young, hadn't he?

The man was interrupted in mid-thought when Lando asked, "Han? Do you hear me?"

Solo's eyes were soon revealed and Leia, who was sobbing at his feet, exhaled and hugged him. By that time, Han was tearing up as well.

"Let's get you two out of here," Lando urged. "Maybe even out of Naboo, if the war lasts for awhile. Leia, Han," Lando paused, empathetic for the family that looked torn apart, "let me take you to Coruscant. There you can stay with me. I've been working for the Senate." He looked into Han's damp eyes. "It'll be best for now. Meanwhile, I'll notify more of the Alliance to come here. As one force, we may be able to stop the droid army."

"Thank you, Lando," Leia whispered, "but my duty as Queen is to -"

"He's right, sweetheart," Han cut in. "Now, let's hurry and notify the palace so they can join this battle before it gets worse."

"All right," Leia managed, "but what about my people from Alderaan? And Chewie and the droids?"

Lando waved his hand toward the palace. "They'll be fine. I'll get the droids and the Wookiee as soon as I can. And the people of Alderaan are over those hills, right?" Han nodded.

"Good, then. Nothing to worry about. Let's get moving!"

…

Luke Skywalker felt defeated as the sweat incessantly poured out of his body. Darth Sloan, too, looked wan, but he still snarled at the Jedi Master, "You aren't giving up, are you, Skyguy? A Jedi wouldn't just walk out on a -"

"My _name_ is Luke Skywalker," Luke corrected him, enraged. He struck back with fierce - but wonderful - skill.

The Sith Lord leaped back and started to flash his electrifying lightning at Luke, who, alarmed, pushed it back with his blade. It gradually pressured Darth Sloan; he cried, "Argh!" and fell backward.

Gathering strength to flee, Luke sprinted back to join his allies at the apogee of the battle.

…

"Move, move!" yelled one of the rebel leaders to his men. Blasters zoomed and buzzed over the thick plains of Theed, inhibiting any other noises from being heard.

Symbolia Droids filled up much of the space around the Rebel fighters. They were towering, very much like AT-ATs, but they were contrarily cylindrical and two-legged. The robotic structures had the potential to withstand many hits by hand-held blasters until they faltered.

A single Symbolia Droid had four openings to shoot – two rods that stuck out on either sides, each with one firing hole. Sloan had blueprinted these droids himself, which made them distinct from the former Imperial Walkers.

Rebels screamed as they clasped their hands over the several wounds on their bodies. Soon, out of the one hundred thirty-two rebels, forty lay dead on the still, dismal grass.

Thousands of Detector Droids blasted deadly shots here and there, maneuvering without any problems wherever they marched. The structure and qualities of this type of droid made it a difficult target for most Rebel soldiers.

However, the few X-Wings in the sky brought hope to the Alliance, along with the citizens of Theed that partook in the fighting. Thus the war continued on.

…

Darth Sloan, clenching his fists, spat out unforgivable words the whole way to his ship, castigating himself for faltering and for allowing Luke Skywalker to elude him. He began to wonder whether he needed even to try to terminate the Jedi when there were so many more plans he had in mind…

…

Chewbacca, R2-D2, and C-3PO were silent on the way to Coruscant. They had been able to hurry over to the _Millennium Falcon _right as their favorite human companions were rushing to the ship themselves.

They knew to be silent because of how Han Solo was acting. He wasn't pleased with leaving his people, even though trekking over to the big-city planet was what he'd voted to do.

Leia Solo lay down on the passenger bed. She still heard the humming of blasters and droids in her ears and thought of the poor people of Naboo. She ached as the baby inside her kicked against her stomach, but smiled; it was the only good sign on that early morning.

Luke entered the passenger room with a smile, more than relieved to find Leia there. "How are you?" he asked, now sitting down on the soft bed next to her. When Leia smiled, Luke didn't let her respond and guessed, "You're thinking about the baby, aren't you?"

"Yes. It's been so long…" she paused for a moment, astonished. "Wow, it's been one Naboo year since we arrived there."

"Time is a very interesting element of life," Luke admitted.

The Queen laughed. "Yes, it is. You know, Luke…I'm still very impressed by how well you're doing with your Jedi career. You cease to amaze me."

Luke was modest. "I still have some work to do before the baby trains under my guidance."

"Obi-Wan would be proud." Leia leaned closer to Luke, patting him on the shoulder. "And Yoda. But most of all, our father – you know he's smiling down at you, Luke. What he's most proud of, I bet, is that you are forming your own path, and not following his. Anakin turned to the Dark Side, but I can see that you…you won't," she concluded.

"I hope – I mean, I know – you are right."

Han entered the room, beaming for the first time in awhile. "We've arrived on Coruscant, and Lando reported from Naboo that we're doing well! Almost half of the droids are destroyed, but no sign of Zi-"

"Darth Sloan," Luke blurted. He had to correct Han; Sloan was his real name now. How he despised even thinking of that man, though. "We all know he's a Sith Lord. _Right, _Han?"

"Well, yes, but -"

"Please," Leia begged, raising her voice to elucidate her point. "I don't want to talk about that man right now. Do you know how painful it's been for me, having him haunt my life?"

"Sweetheart -" Han started; but, just like Luke, he was cut off.

"No, no more about him, got it? I'll inform the Senate of his Sith identity, but otherwise, I won't hear his name spoken." She sounded almost as furious as Sloan was himself.

There was silence on the way to Lando's suite, which was inside one of the tallest buildings on Coruscant. Thankfully, Darth Sloan was unaware of the location of his enemies…

…

It was a bustling morning filled with excitement the following day, in the vast city of the galaxy's capitol. There was to be a meeting in the Senate discussing a variety of vital topics, including Darth Sloan; Leia had given a hundred credits in order to speak about him on this day.

As Han Solo awoke, he immediately remembered where they were: _The crazy, sleep-deprived planet: Coruscant. _Han wasn't the kind of person that enjoyed traffic and enormous cities. But Lando had been gracious to offer shelter there while things back home were chaotic. _At least, _Han reasoned, _I should be grateful to Lando. He's made up for his betrayal back on Bespin._ But the ex-smuggler shivered at the thought of the carbonite.

Leia sat up in the bed where Han still lay and breathed with much trouble. Hearing this, her husband held her in his arms and asked, "Leia, are you okay?" He touched the woman's forehead to feel her temperature and her eyes shimmered with a happiness that surprised him.

"I think so," she whispered, still quite weary from sleeping. But her smile faded and she began to moan as she experienced internal pain.

Solo, alarmed, got out of bed and prepared to get dressed. "You need to go to the hospital, don't you? It's time, isn't it?"

"Wait, Han -"

"Come on!" He was prepared to get out of the apartment. Leia stopped him.

"No! My meeting with the Senate is today! Besides, I'm not even _ready _for the hospital," she assured him. She frowned when her husband remained wide-eyed and frightened. "Please don't worry if I exhibit pain. I will _tell _you when I need help, all right?"

Han moved nearer to her and demanded, "You better tell me. Luke and I are going to be with Lando while you are at the Senate, so we'll be back in a few hours. Got that?"

"Yes. I'll be off to the meeting in a few minutes," Leia declared.

Luke knocked on the guest room door, and Han opened it tentatively.

"Hi, Han, Leia," Skywalker greeted them jubilantly.

"Oh, Luke. Thank goodness it's you." Han gathered his credits and imparted a "good-bye" to Leia. Luke embraced his sister and reminded her, "If you have to use what I've taught you, use it. Also," he smiled, "may the Force be with you."

"You too, Luke," she whispered. After her husband and brother were out of the room, Leia recited the speech that she was prepared to give about Darth Sloan. Although the incident of the scar on her throat was not mentioned, she included other events through which the Senate would sympathize. It wasn't quite bribery; nevertheless, it would get the delegates to at least contribute to finding and getting rid of Sloan for good.

Within minutes, Senator Leia Solo of Naboo was off to her destination, holding onto courage and persistence while battling internal discomfort. However, that wouldn't stop her.

Just as it hadn't stopped Padmé from trying when all hope had seemed lost.

…

Darth Sloan, furious and eager, paced back and forth on his towering ship, awaiting a response from MX-40 for an update on war. He wanted to kill the rebel scoundrels, and he couldn't say anything nice now about Han and Leia Solo. _And that Skyguy!_ _Wait, Luke, isn't it?_ _Luke Skywalker, _Sloan hissed in his mind. Waiting with the slightest patience, the Sith Lord continued to wonder: _Have my droids found Luke yet? Or Leia?_

"My Lord." A woman came in from the sliding door and knelt before Sloan.

"Ah, Darth Al Kuhn…Pleasant surprise to see such an attractive figure on this rather unattractive occasion." He flashed a greedy look at Al Kuhn.

She grinned. "I hoped you would appreciate my coming. When I was informed of your several dilemmas, I _had_ to come to rescue you."

Sloan didn't find the woman's sentence amusing. _"Rescue_ me? Dilemmas? Hah! It won't be such a dilemma on Naboo for long, I assure you. My real priority is this…"

Darth Sloan discussed the Jedi Knight named Luke Skywalker, not to forget the guy's friends. He told his own (biased) point of view on the account concerning his and Leia's wedding arrangement that had never been fulfilled.

When Sloan concluded, he inquired, "Do you still sense the success in this task to which you have been assigned?"

Darth Al Kuhn revealed the lightsaber that she had constructed as a Sith and replied, "Bring it on."


	15. CHAPTER 16: It's Her Time

"This meeting at the Senate of the Republic will include numerous topics," projected Chancellor Lubin to all creatures inhabited in the vast Senate conference room. "But before we begin, there has been a special request by Senator Leia Solo of Naboo."

Leia's circular podium came down before that of the Supreme Chancellor, settling at the low center of the building. Senator Solo introduced her topic, her heart beating rapidly. "Over the course of one standard day, there has been much chaos in Naboo. A man who claims to be a Sith Lord – Darth Sloan – has harmed my people, including me and other royal members."

There were screams from various areas of the room at the word "Sith".

Many gaped, in such awe that they could not bring themselves to speak. Some began to go crazy, charging out of the room or protesting and banging fists on the platform railings.

"Silence!" Chancellor Lubin yelled, boiling with anger for never asking Solo what she wished to discuss. Whereupon he turned to her, shocked. "You dare speak such a thing out loud? I hate to be straight forward, Senator, but this is serious! You have brought discomfort - and lies - to the respectable Senate!"

Leia knew that she had to continue, but she remained tentative of the words she was about to use. "This man has done much destruction to the homes in the city of Theed. He has designed a destructive army of droids that I have never seen before." The Naboo senator made certain that every creature could comprehend this awful news.

"I beg for help from the Senate to send your best fighters to be rid of this man, and also, his droid army."

Many cheered. Others booed. Soon everyone silenced in accord with Lubin's bellowing protests. He then shared his opinion.

"Now." He paused briefly, looking as if he were coping with a spicy taste in his mouth. "Senator, why can't your people do so themselves? Many of the senators in this room represent planets more than five parsecs away! You can't expect us all to come to your aid, can you?"

"Chancellor, is it illegal to ask for assistance?" Leia countered, feeling the hormonal effects of her pregnancy kicking in; and she embraced it gladly.

Cheers roared like a massive, frightening monster and echoed throughout the building. Leia shook her head. This was not proceeding as planned. What was Lubin thinking? _I only asked for those available, _she reasoned. Suddenly, she felt a rush of blood in her head and slowly sank down into her chair. She felt weary and unable to speak.

C-3PO, who had been at the young senator's side in the midst of the episode of events, questioned her with great worry. "Are you all right, Mistress Leia?"

No response.

"Your Highness! Please get up! Oh, please do!" 3PO was panicking, mumbling nonsensically to deal with his fright.

Finally, Supreme Chancellor Lubin called, "Senator of the Naboo? Where -"

"I apologize, Chancellor…" Leia got up slowly and finally gained consciousness of the tumultuous room surrounding her. Senators still screamed for the chance to talk. Others fought over whether they should help the Naboo.

"Order!" Lubin's staff aid, Sino Kui, yelled with annoyance. Then Chancellor Lubin spoke once again: "I believe the majority opposes your request, Senator Solo. It is finished, then. Return to your spot!" he boomed impatiently, as if eager to make all forget what Leia had previously announced…

Leia was tearing up – something she never did in public – no, not the regal, headstrong senator! She couldn't believe this new chancellor, for whom no one had even voted! Moreover, Leia thought that when senators were not all in favor, there would be a vote. But then Lubin had simply made the decision of his own accord! Leia felt her eyes grow tired as her podium resumed its way up to its normal spot in the room. She wanted to argue, to speak out, even when that was a prohibited action, but she instead resolved to retain the fortitude she still had.

At the center of the Senate, a few planets' senators were allowed to speak. "This is an outrage!" one uttered in Huttese. "She expects ones who can't afford to give their time to some useless scum. On behalf of my planet, we appreciate your halt to this corruption, Chancellor."

"Ah, yes. Thank you," Lubin acknowledged. He wanted to alter the subject, though, and announced, "Now, my friends, our next topic concerns the Nemoidians and the money crisis…"

He continued for a while, but back where the Queen of the Naboo sat, 3PO began to worry. "Your Highness, I suggest we return to the apartment. Master Luke is most likely -"

"All right, 3PO," Leia told him with no objection. She rose, making sure that her black cloak did not reveal her secret, and departed the building. "Let's get back to Han," Leia decided to the protocol droid. If 3PO could smile, there would have been a mile-wide grin of relief on his face.

"Certainly, Mistress Leia!" he exclaimed enthusiastically. He was delighted that the woman was herself again.

It wasn't long after Leia got back to Lando's apartment that the two men returned as well. The exhausted senator lay down on the mediocre bed that felt so lush to her at the present.

"Hey, Leia," Luke welcomed her warmly. "How do you feel?"

"Yeah, are you doing okay, Leia? I had my doubts that you'd survive that meeting." Han looked at her with concern; he cared for her so much. She meant everything to him.

Leia sat up now, brushing her hair back with her fingers. Could she tell them how she truly felt? Or what had really happened? If so, how would they react? The baby was coming – possibly today – and she wasn't up for any part of _that_ ordeal. Experiencing sudden pressure from inside, she managed, "I…"

"If there's something wrong, please tell us," Luke assured his sister. But the Queen wouldn't move or talk.

At this point, Han Solo hurried to his wife and asked, "Is your breathing all right?"

No answer – at least, not a verbal one. Soon after Han spoke, Leia fainted, sinking to the ground. It was more severe than what had transpired at the Senate.

"_Damnit!"_ he cursed. "Get up! Luke, help me!" Han did the best he could to gently pull Leia up from the floor.

"I think it's time, Han," Luke announced. "Get Chewie and the droids, and let's head to Polis Massa now!"

Han still couldn't believe that he had allowed his wife to attend that meeting. "What the hell was I _thinking?!"_ he yelled to the room. "Chewie! Get in here and help us out!"


	16. CHAPTER 17: Light of the Sun

Han and Luke had managed to get the whole team out of the apartment shortly; meanwhile, Luke was fiddling with the controls of the _Millennium Falcon_.

Solo, scared for Leia, sat beside her on the passenger bed, holding her dry and almost lifeless hand. "I'm so sorry, Leia." He kissed her, and, to his utter surprise, Leia awoke from the void of darkness.

"Han…I'm sorry," she breathed.

_Leia! _her husband rejoiced in his head. "What're_ you_ sorry about, sweetheart? Listen, we're heading to the hospital. You're going to be taken care of, okay?"

This was much to take in for a few seconds. Leia attempted to reply, but the two felt the cargo ship come to a halt. Han lifted his wife up. "Don't walk. I'll carry you."

"Please…" she cried ambiguously. She couldn't believe how much pain she felt before the actual labor. _If you hate this, think about how you'll feel soon, _she thought negatively.

Han carried Leia out of the ship (with impressive speed), and Luke rushed inside to inform the Polis Massa medical droids of the Solo family's arrival. In no time, a droid wheeled out a mobile bed toward husband and wife. Or - as they were technically to be - father and mother.

Han shifted a concerned gaze from his wife who lay in his arms to the med droids. "She's in pain, and her time is now."

"Of course. If you could help me lift her onto this bed…" The med droid pushed the bed closer to the patient.

"Definitely," replied Han quickly. Once accomplished, Han and Luke followed the doctors and Leia into the hospital, shaking with nervousness. "Take two," Han shivered. He had been to this place before, and never would he manage to forget the anxiety and anticipation that such a scene provided for a nervous father.

Leia Solo didn't understand what was happening to her; she still felt extremely weary from being faint. She closed her eyes, sensing a few droids nearing her. The droids were very gentle as they placed the oxygen mask over her mouth, and Leia could feel the freshness of air revive her body. For once in a long while, Leia could surrender.

"Han, stop pacing!" Luke admonished the man firmly. "You'll get dizzy. She's going to be fine." He reached out to the Force, feeling his sister's satisfaction. _Good,_ he thought thankfully. Luke would have hated to experience Leia in pain; such a feeling was much more agonizing through the Force.

"Oh, fine," Han muttered, taking his brother-in-law's advice and halting his extraneous movements across the waiting room. He felt petrified for Leia, unsure of what would happen next. He had the knowledge that she'd give birth soon, but…_damn!_ Han couldn't believe such a young person was about to take on this responsibility. _I love her, _he reassured himself. _But I don't want her to suffer from this…or die…_

An assistant doctor droid arrived in the hospital, bringing a confused variety of species. Han couldn't have felt more stupid. "Chewie! Sorry I forgot you. You too, Goldenrod and R2." Han was almost smiling; the presence of family was comforting. The three looked more confused than ever. "It's all right," the Corellian explained, "you can be here if you want, but this might take awhile." The Wookiee growled.

C-3PO's circuits were jumpy and confused. "Er, Captain Solo…well, is Mistress Leia all right? You know how worried I get about these kinds of things!"

"Thanks for asking, 3PO. She's fine," Luke assured before Han had a chance to stir the storm of uncertainty. "How about you and Chewie go back to the ship? R2, I need you here."

"Very well then, Master Luke," obeyed C-3PO. R2-D2 buzzed and beeped with delight.

"Good-bye, R2," called C-3PO somberly. "Do watch over Mistress Leia. I never know when to trust those medical droids!"

Just then the lead med droid entered the waiting room, which was enclosed by a clear glass wall. "Pardon me," the droid started politely, "but the patient would like to see Han Solo." It looked from Luke to Han.

"Right here. Is she all right?" Han asked for the millionth time.

"Yes. She asks that you accompany her for the remainder of the time. We will commence the birthing process shortly."

Han's stomach lurched. "Really… Okay, I'm coming," he declared. Han turned to Leia's brother. "See you, then," he announced. Luke smiled and waved a hand for Solo to get moving.

…

Breathing wasn't one of Leia's concerns anymore. She wanted Han – sweet, loving, stubborn Han. Her love for him convinced her that the next few hours would be wonderful and worthwhile – for both of them. Their child would be born – _their _baby.

Solo walked into the room where his wife lay masked for oxygen to prepare her for labor. "Hi," he whispered, doing his best to look brave. Han sat down on a stool very close to the bed and kissed Leia's forehead. "Please be safe," he told her, still soft in tone. "For me."

The Queen wanted to answer, wanted to embrace her husband, wanted to smile like he had never experienced. She wanted to shout with joy and exclaim, "I love you, Han, and I fear that this is all a wonderful dream!" Most of all, the Queen wanted to tell her husband how sorry she was for the risk she had taken by attending the Senate meeting. Leia was thankful that, when she had collapsed, she had most opportunely been at the apartment with her husband. Tears ran down her swollen red cheeks as she imagined her husband in panic at that dreadful moment. She wished she could express herself; however, her abilities were very limited at the moment. Yet they were also precious. After giving birth, Leia knew that so much would be different.

Han reached for Leia's hand and carefully squeezed it. "I love you…more than you know," he admitted with affection.

A doctor neared Han and Leia. "All right, we are ready. Han Solo, you may stay here for as long as you desire. Your wife will most likely require your comfort for the duration of the birth."

"That's perfectly fine," Han assured the med droid, beaming with simultaneously excitement and fear.

"Let's begin, then," the droid announced. Leia's mask was taken off.

They were ready for something - no, _someone_ - who would change their lives.

…

The war on Naboo had become more gruesome and far more dangerous. The Alderaanians realized this and convened immediately.

"We must help the Naboo," an older man told the congregation of people. "Gather all of the blasters and other weapons we have -"

"Hold on!" a woman holding two children interrupted. "My children must stay out of this! We cannot make them fight!"

"Then let all of our children stay with you; however, anyone over fourteen standard years must fight." The elderly man named Rald asserted boldly, "For the King and Queen of Naboo! They have given us a home here; there is no reason not to fight for it!"

Everyone cheered and rushed to compile the emergency weapons. Now, Alderaan had been a peaceful planet, so the people had never fought before. They were not familiar with any of the weapons; but, in time, this disadvantage would seem nonexistant.

The many Alderaan citizens were shockingly adept, ably knocking down almost every other Destroyer Droid to the ground. The precise work of many teenagers – girls and boys alike – demonstrated the power of the youths among the group. Unlike the aging men and women, the girls and boys were fast to action, avoiding deadly blasts bulleting out from their foes - literally.

The very few fighters of Theed were so astonished that these people assisted without being asked. The Naboo-born citizens, in effect, battled with a significantly increased amount of determination. When one man knocked down a droid, he would not so much as flick of the sticky sweat from his brow before swiftly continuing to the next droid.

The Alderaanians would not celebrate their work until after, portraying the discipline and persistence of true fighters.

Symbolias and Detectors were no longer abundant; only a little more than one hundred fifty remained altogether. The rebels, the citizens of Theed, and the Alderaanians gained the trust of one another as they overturned the fate of the war.

It was beginning to look like a victory for Naboo.

…

Inside the lonely waiting room on Polis Massa, Luke found himself in a quandary over Sloan's relation to Emperor Palpatine. _If Sidious was Sloan's uncle, when did he find the time to train his nephew? Where is Sloan's father now? Why isn't this new Dark Lord of the Sith known to the public?_

"Troubled, you are, Master Skywalker?" a familiar voice asked from behind him. Luke turned around to see one of the wisest and oldest former Jedi Masters – short, but skillful; firm, but compassionate.

It pleased the young man to have the company of such a wonderful old friend. "Nice to see you, Master Yoda."

The diminutive creature pointed a finger at Skywalker. "Wondering about Sidious's family tree, are you?"

"I am," Luke admitted, knowing that there was nothing so evident that he could conceal from Yoda. "How exactly did Darth Sloan become one of the Sith? I can't see how he could secretly be a master of the Dark Side for such a long time." Luke made perfect eye contact with his master, his desperation growing for an answer. _After all, _he theorized, _in order for me to fully understand Sloan, I believe it is important to know how he got this far in secret._

"Acceptable, it is, to crave such knowledge," Yoda stated. "An answer, I have for you; however, complete, my advice is not." The spectral figure thought for a moment, as if summoning information to impart to Luke, and finally spoke: "A younger brother, Sidious had. Allat, he was called. Ran away, he did, to keep his identity a secret. Married Foala of Axxila, he did, and together, became the King and Queen, they did.

"Zizor, their son was named. A HoloNet clip to Allat, Palpatine had given. Made it clear, he did, that only Allat's firstborn could open it. Unaware of the information contained in this clip, Allat was; gave it directly to Zizor, he did. Fifteen standard years, Allat's son was. Lied, Zizor did to his father, and claimed to have been committed to a mission from the HoloNet clip, Zizor did."

"So he was given permission to go and carry out this 'mission'," Luke presumed.

Yoda nodded.

"Then the information was from Sidious, teaching the ways of the Dark Side to Sloan!"

"Wise, you are," complimented Yoda. "All I have for you, that is."

Luke expressed his gratitude: "Thank you, Master Yoda. I feel better knowing the historical context of my enemy."

Yoda raised his eyebrows. "Enemy, you call him?"

"No, that's not what I meant, just-"

"Mindful of how you title people, you must be," warned the Jedi Master firmly. "Unwise it is to call only one side 'enemy' when 'enemy' to your foe, you may be." The glowing, green-skinned creature raised his hand and concluded, "Go, I must. May the Force be with you and your family, Master Skywalker. Wish the best for your sister and her child, I do."

…

Han Solo let out a breath of satisfaction. The baby had been born – it had taken only two Naboo hours – and his eyes filled with tears of joy. _Finally_ his wife and child were safe and in his sight.

The medical droid retrieved the newborn and held it up for the father to see. "Your daughter," the robotic voice declared.

_A girl!_ Han could barely believe it. This was wonderful. He wanted to tell Leia, who lay asleep on the bed, exhausted. However, the doctor had made it clear that she would need a few minutes to breathe.

"A girl," Han repeated, but this time, out loud. "May I hold her?"

The droid consented, handing a calm, beautiful young child to the father. Han cradled the newborn and kissed her red cheek, then handed the baby back. "You can get her cleaned up; I'll find Leia's brother." He ran to the waiting room door with a grin on his face and tears in his eyes.

"Han! Is it -"

"The baby is here! She is the most wonderful…"

Han was cut off by an instant, blinding light that reflected from the back of the two young men. Amazed, Luke turned to see a nearby sun that hadn't shone over Polis Massa for centuries.

"Oh my…" Luke whispered. "This is…this hasn't been sighted since…"

"Polis Massa doesn't orbit any stars," Han remarked. "Why did it all of a sudden…"

_The baby, _Luke automatically supposed. _Well, no…but maybe…the child could be strong in the Force and… It sounds ridiculous! _Luke argued in his mind. "I want to see the child," he declared with excitement. "Come with me."

They got to the birth room to see the now-clothed child wiggling slightly in the med droid's mechanical arms. "May I?" Luke asked, motioning to the baby.

The droid handed the girl to him. "Thank you." Luke nodded his head in appreciation. The girl began to make a few sounds of happiness as the Jedi Master picked her up.

"You're perfect," whispered he; quickly he turned to face Han. "I'm going to check for midi-chlorians. They are what determine a Force-strong -"

"That's fine, Luke," Han assured him. "I'm going to see if I can wake up Leia."

Luke Skywalker took the diminutive form of life into a separate room and Han turned to see his wife. _Leia, _he thought. S_he must be exhausted. I can't wait to tell her everything._

Leia awoke seconds previous to Han's arrival. She had experienced a hard time gaining consciousness, but when the Queen now saw her beloved husband, she managed a weak, but gleeful, smile.

"Oh, Leia…I love you!" Han kissed her with deep feeling for the woman who had endured so much; and he could honestly taste her joy. "We have a girl," he started.

"Luke is checking for Jedi reflexes, and-"

"Han. Slow down, please," Leia begged, holding her right hand out to him. He took it and licked his lips anxiously before admitting the big news:

"Honey, the baby is a girl."

"It…all along…" Leia began to cry, feeling yet another emotion she'd never felt before. It comprised her glee and her present lack of strength – a weary, distressed, and anguished feeling from the labor. But now there was tangible, very real hope for them all: a baby, born in the midst of the Naboo war, born after the reign of the Empire, born to one of the most influential politicians, born to a child of what had so far been the the most powerful Jedi to roam the galaxy.

"Oh, my gosh!" Luke yelled with astonishment from the room adjacent to where Leia and Han were. He hurried with the baby, being cautious at the same time, and took a deep breath. "The Light of the Sun… Yoda and Obi Wan… There is a prophecy. It refers to the strongest Jedi to live -"

"Wait. What do you…" Han began, shaking his head. _This cannot be _my_ daughter._

"This child is the one! Her midi-chlorian count… It's over ten thousand! That's off the charts! Even more than…" Luke exhaled, not believing what he uttered. _Even more than my father._

Luke brought the child to Leia, beaming. "Here's your Light of the Sun, Leia. You are blessed to… I can't even..." The overwhelmed Jedi Master shakily handed his niece to his sister, unable to finish.

Still holding her fortitude, the new mother held her daughter for the first time, blown away by the baby's capabilities. _The highest amount of midi-chlorians? Powerful, even more than my father, the legendary Anakin Skywalker? _Amazement stirred through every inch of her stunned mind. _This is _my _baby? _Yet Leia kept calm, grinning at her serene little miracle, and whispered, "Emily."

**To Be Continued**


End file.
